The One That Got Away
by allthingsfun
Summary: There was a time where it would just be the two of us and everything in the world seemed to be okay. But now she's gone and there is nothing I could do about it. I was stupid to have let her go, but then again we've all had that one person we let slip away. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello beautiful people! I am very excited to announce that I will be working on a new story for you guys. I had this idea in my head and decided to go with it. This story is a timepiece so it travels through the future and the past. And this story is based on the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. I suggest you guys watch the music video so you can understand the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters. I also don't own the song The One That Got Away.**_

* * *

**Prologue (Present Time 2062)**

**Tori**

I turn off the radio and pull my key out of the ignition. I lean back in my seat and sigh, as I look at my house. I have a big two-story house, mounted on top of a hill and it has a balcony that allows me to look at the streets of L. A. It also has two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a pool in the backyard.

I remember when I was looking for a house and I saw this one. I knew right away, that this would be my new home. I loved this house and I had thought it was perfect, so after saving a lot of money, I finally bought it when I was twenty-eight. I've lived in this house for forty-five years with my wife and life has been good for me. I have a beautiful wife that loves me and I have an enormous house that I love.

I should feel very happy about these things and I am but, as I stare at the big white house in front of me, I feel like something is missing. I've been feeling depressed for weeks now and I don't know why. I can feel it in my bones that something isn't right.

I sigh out loud and an idea pops up inside my head, as I look at my purse. My purse was on the car floor and I reached over to grab it. I had the purse in my hands and I was looking for my phone. I found it buried deep inside my purse and I pulled it out.

I looked at my iPhone and checked to see what the date was for today. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds, when I saw what today was. I looked at my phone and saw that today was Friday, March 27, 2062.

Of course, I knew this would come; I couldn't avoid it any longer. I've been dreading this day for weeks and now I know why I've been so depressed. I was feeling depressed because today was the day _it _happened. I tried so hard to forget about what happened on that dreadful day, but I could never forget.

Even though it happened so long ago, I still sometimes find it hard not to cry when this day comes. But just like all those other times, I would have to suck it up and move on. In order for me to get through the day, I needed to stay strong and pretend that today was just a typical Friday. But I knew deep down inside, that today would be one of the hardest days of my life. I would just have to stay strong, if I did that, then maybe I could get through the day without crying.

I put my phone back inside my purse and I sigh one last time before I open the car door. I slowly get out of the car and close the door behind me. I hear the car horn go off, which means that I locked it and I begin to walk towards the big house. I unlock the front the door and step inside.

I close the door and hang my coat on the coat hanger, by the door and I set my keys down on the kitchen table. I walked into the living room and I saw my wife sitting on the couch.

"How was work?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled. My wife had blonde hair, with hazel eyes and her skin was wrinkled like mine. She was sitting on the couch, she had a newspaper in her hand and she was looking at me.

"It was good," I say while looking at her. I worked in a bank and it was a pretty decent job that I liked. But I was close to retirement so I didn't have to work much longer. "How was your day?" I ask.

"My day was good, but I'm more worried about you," she says, looking at me. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. I told her about what happened several years ago on March 27, so she knew that today was going to be hard for me. She was worried about me but I had to let her know that I would be okay.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I say more to myself than to her. I was trying to convince myself that I would be okay but I still felt distressed.

"Well if you need anything let me know," she says looking at me with compassion.

"Thanks but I'm just going to relax and try to go to bed so I don't need anything," I say, while walking up the stairs.

"Oh, okay I'll be down here if you need me," she says, while unfolding the newspaper in her hands.

I made it to the second floor and I open my bedroom door. I walk inside and open the closet door. Since I shared this room with my wife, I was glad that we had a walk-in closet. I toke of my red heels and neatly put them away in the closet.

I close the door and walk towards the bathroom. I plan on taking a bath so I can relax. I needed to take my mind off of what happened, so I turned on the hot water and toke off my white dress. I got in the tub and let the hot water relax my muscles.

After washing up I get out of the tub and put on my silk pajamas. I put on a grey, long sleeve shirt and grey pants. I was ready to go to sleep and I saw that Sam was already asleep in bed. I smiled at her and went downstairs. Every night I would go to the kitchen and fix myself a cup of tea. I have a hard time falling asleep so, I would always go downstairs and drink tea to help me go to bed.

I walk into the kitchen and grab the teapot that was on the counter. I poured the tea inside of a cup and I put the cup in the microwave. I let the tea heat up for a minute, then I take it out and set it on the table. I sit down at the table and stir the tea with a spoon.

While I stir the tea, I look down at my wrist and I notice the faded ink that was on my skin. I pull up my sleeve and look at the tattoo on my wrist. It was half of a heart and my ex-girlfriend had the other half on her wrist. I got the heart when I was eighteen and even though we broke up all long time ago, I didn't get it removed. I kept it for all these years and it looked old now and the ink had faded a little.

I touch the heart on my skin and I close my eyes. Memories flash through my mind, as I remember the day I got this. Not only do I remember the time I got my tattoo, I also remember the first time I saw _her_. Summer after high school was when we first met and she stole my heart right away.

She had the softest skin and she had beautiful black hair that had green highlights. She was absolutely perfect and I loved everything about her. I loved her hair, skin, smile, body, laugh, and her personality. But what I loved most about her were her eyes. They were a sparkly green color and I felt hypnotized every time I looked at them.

They were absolutely beautiful and I'll never forget the first time I saw those eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (2013)**

**Tori**

I was in a hurry and I didn't know where I was going. Everyone knew where they were going but I had no clue what I was doing. I needed to get to my class before the bell rang and I didn't even know where my class was. I walked down hallways and looked for directions but none of that worked.

I was running in circles and I felt like a chicken with its head cut off. This is what I hated most about starting a new school. On the first day, I'm lost and I have no idea where everything is. The bell was going to ring soon and I didn't want to be late on the first day, so I started to walk fast.

I was walking past different rooms and I was hoping that I could find the right one on the way. I looked at the room numbers and looked back at my schedule. None of the rooms had the right numbers and I was starting to get frustrated. I sighed out loud and then I felt someone bump into me. I fell down on the ground and my papers went flying all over the place. I was too busy looking at my schedule and I wasn't paying attention. I accidently bumped into someone and I fell over.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going," I say apologizing to the person I knocked over. I kneel down and quickly grab my papers. I reach out and try to grab my schedule, but I stop when I feel a hand touch mine. A chill runs down to my spine and I look up to see who the hand belonged to.

_Those eyes._

There a sparkly green color and I deeply stare at them. Her eyes are like a deep sea color and I find myself drowning into them. They are so mesmerizing and I feel as though I am under some kind of spell_. She has the most beautiful eyes ever._

"I-I I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," I say nervously. I was still looking into her eyes and I didn't know why I was acting so nervous.

"It's okay, I was my fault too. I didn't see you," the girl with green eyes says to me. "You look lost, are you new here?" she asks.

"I-I….yes I'm new here. I just moved here with my family," I say, with a stutter. I don't know why I was acting so nervous and jittery. I was still looking into her eyes and I didn't realize how long I was staring, until she cleared her throat. I blinked and moved my eyes away from hers.

"Ah okay I see. No wonder why you bumped into me," she says and I laugh. "Don't worry I did the same thing on my first day," she says, smiling at me.

I laugh and notice that her hand was still on mine. I slowly move my hand off of hers and I stand up. She gets up off the floor too and looks at me with curiosity.

"Hey you know, since you're new here I can help you at. Who yours first period?" she asks and mentally slap myself in the face. I could have asked for directions, if I had done that the first place, I wouldn't be on the floor right now. I shake my head and look down at my schedule.

"Umm…I have Mr. Sik-O-Witz?" I ask, making sure I said the name right. I had to sound it out because I didn't know how to pronounce his name.

"Mr. Sikowitz, come on I have him for third period," she says smiling at me. She takes my hand and a swarm of butterflies fly in my stomach.

She grabs my hand and leads me to the right class. We walk past other students and we stop once we see a door. I face palm myself because I walked past this door three times and I was too blind to see it.

"This is it," she says and she lets go of my hand. I miss the warmth of her hand on mine but I shake it off. "If you need any more help you can just ask me, I'll be over there. That's my locker," she says, pointing to a locker that scissors all over it.

"Nice thank you …umm…"

"Jade. My name is Jade West," she says, knowing what I was about to ask her.

"I'm Victoria Vega but you can call me Tori," I say.

"Well Tori it was nice meeting you. I hope I can see you again," she says with a smirk and it makes my knees go weak.

"Yeah I hope I can see you again too," I say smiling and Jade smiles back at me before walking away.

I look back and watch Jade walk away, then I walk into my first class. A smile appears on my face and I get this strange feeling in my stomach. I don't why I'm feeling l like this but, whatever it is, I kind of like it.

* * *

_**Just to clear things up, 2013 is the past and 2062 is the present time. Hope you guys like it and I'll have chapter two up sometime next week. Also Does anyone want to guess what happened on March 27?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have Chapter Two for you and I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**(2013)**

**Jade**

I accidently bumped into her and she fell down. When I got on the floor to help pick up her papers, our hands touched and I felt an electrical spark go down to my spine. I looked into her eyes and she looked at mine. For a moment it felt like the world stopped moving and everything was moving in slow motion. It was so surreal and I didn't want it to end.

I got up off the floor and I helped her find the right classroom. We talked for about a minute and I found out what her name was.

_Tori Vega._ This girl was absolutely gorgeous and for all my life, I have never seen someone as beautiful as her. She had soft tan skin, hazel eyes that remind me of coffee, long straight hair that was the color brown, and believe when I say; she has the most amazing cheekbones. Beautiful was the first word that popped into my head, when I saw first saw her. I was shocked when I saw her and I thought she was perfect.

_Wait….what am I doing? I don't even know who this Tori chick is, for all I know she could be a serial killer! I don't her at all but I was thinking about her in the middle of the class. How crazy is that?_

I had just met Tori, not too long ago and I was already thinking about her. I was very fascinated by her and I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to know everything about her.

What's her favorite movie? Her favorite song? Her favorite book? What makes her sad? What makes her happy? What makes her beautiful? I don't know why but I felt like I needed to know all of these things. I was curious to know more about her and I wanted to see her again, no, I _needed _to see her again.

* * *

**Jade**

It's the end of third period, which means that it's time for lunch. Fourth period is when everyone goes to lunch so that's where I was going. I was at my locker, I was getting my money for lunch and I was hoping Tori would walk by. I told her that my locker would be over here and I wanted to talk to her again, but she hasn't even walked past this hallway.

I don't know why I wanted to talk to her so much, I had just talked to her this morning and now I'm acting like an obsessed person. If I had bumped into someone else, I wouldn't be acting like this but there's something about her that makes me have this feeling_. It's a feeling I can't describe and I feel…I don't know…what's the word?_

Happy, the word is happy. When I met her she made me laugh and I couldn't stop smiling. For once in my life, I felt happy. Even if it was for five minutes, Tori managed to make me feel something I've never felt before and I like it. That is why I needed to see her again.

But I don't know where she is, this school is huge and for all I know, she could be in the bathroom or inside a classroom. I don't know where is but I needed to find her. After lunch, I will walk around the school and try to find her. I was desperate; I _really _wanted to see her again and I made a promise to myself that I would see her again.

I close my locker and walk towards the Asphalt Café. I walk outside where the cafeteria was and I see that the café was almost empty. There were fifteen tables and only seven tables were taken by other students. Some people like to eat here in the school cafeteria and other people like to go somewhere else to eat.

I'm one of those people that like to eat in the café, so I get my salad and sit down at an empty table. I sit down and start to eat my salad. I get my book from my bag and I start to multitask. I eat and read Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I know it's an old book and the whole series is over but I just love this book.

While I was reading I notice that the cafeteria was quiet. There are hardly any people who eat here, so it's nice and quiet. I could read my book, do my homework and paint in here. That's one of the reasons why I love eating outside. I was reading my book and I was on the part where Harry realizes that he can speak Parseltounge, when someone came up to me.

"Hey….is it okay if I can sit with you?" A girl says to me and I move my eyes away from my back. I get a rush of excitement when I see those hazel eyes.

"Yeah sure go ahead," I say and I put my book back into my bag.

"Thanks, I got my lunch but I didn't know where to sit. I saw you and just decided to sit by you. Is that okay with you?" Tori says, while setting her lunch tray down on the table. She sits across from me and I look at her.

"No it's fine I was actually thinking about you," I say without thinking.

"Really? You were thinking about me?" She asks me with a surprised look on her face. I immediately become nervous and I start to stutter.

"I-I mean…. I was worried that you might have gotten lost again or something," I say, as I try to cover up my outburst. I fumble with my words and I realize that I must look like a nervous wreck. I look at Tori and I see that she's smiling at me. I smile back at her and just like before, I can feel the spark run down to my spine.

"You were worried about me….that's so sweet of you," she says with a smile.

I get nervous and that feeling I had before comes back into my stomach. I don't know why I feel this way but, like I said before I like it. Tori makes me feel weird inside but this feels wrong because I don't know her that well. _You say you don't her; well she's sitting in front of you. This is your chance to get to know her. This is your chance, ask her a question!_

"So….what do you think of the school?" I ask trying to have a causal conversation.

"Well so far, I like it. It's nothing like the school in Texas but I do like it," she says and I'm surprised that she's from Texas. "Everyone is so talented here it's different that's why I like it," she says and I smile.

"Yeah this place is pretty amazing. I remember I wanted to go here because I love to paint," I say, as I remember the first time I heard about this school. I was fifteen and I knew that if I wanted to be an artist, I would have to come here. Hollywood arts has helped me out a lot and I'm glad that I go to this school.

"You know how to paint? That's awesome," she says, while dipping a frie into her ketchup.

"Yeah I love to paint; it's one of my special talents. What about you, what are your special talents?" I ask jokingly and she laughs.

"Well I love to sing and my acting not that bad, so I would say that singing and acting are my special talents," she says.

"A singer and an actress? Wow I would have never guessed that you were the 'singing' type," I say. When I met Tori, I just thought that she was beautiful; I had no idea that she could sing or act. I was learning more about her and I found out that she was a triple threat.

"Yeah well, I don't sing in front of people. I mostly just sing to myself so I guess that's why people are shocked to find out that I can sing. What about you, can you sing?"

"Well yeah some people say I have a nice voice, so I would say that I can sing. But I love to paint so I couldn't see myself being a singer," I say. I loved to sing and act but being a professional artist has been my dream ever since I was little.

"Yeah I understand what you mean. Singing isn't for everyone, take my sister for example. She sucks at singing but her costume designs are amazing," Tori says and I become interested.

"I didn't know you had a sister. What is she like?" I ask. I was anxious to know more about her life.

"Yeah I have a sister and well Trina can be a little…annoying but she's the only sister I have and I love her," she says and I smile at how compassionate she is.

"That's really sweet, I'm an only child so I guess it must be nice to have a sister," I say.

"It has its ups and downs but yeah it is nice," she says, while smiling. She smiles and I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I see her smile.

"Hey Jade, I noticed that you were sitting alone by yourself. How come you're all by yourself?" She asks, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm very social so I just mind my own business and keep to myself," I say. I know I sound like a loner, who doesn't have any friends, but I'm just a really quiet person who doesn't like to interact with people.

"Well I hope I'm not cramping your style," she says jokingly.

"No you're fine, I actually like having you here," I say, with honesty.

"I like being with you too," she says smiling and an idea pops inside my head. It's probably not a good idea but I do it before I could stop myself.

"Hey Tori, do you want to go out with-"

Before I could finish my question, the bell rings and I forgot what I was going to say.

"Oh I'm sorry Jade, I have to go. I don't want to be late for my class. I promise I'll see you later!" Tori says, getting up from the table. Before I could say anything else Tori threw away her food and she disappeared into the school.

I was left alone at the table and I was just staring in space. _I don't know why I did that….I could not believe that I almost made that mistake!_ Was I about to ask Tori on a date?_ No I wasn't….yes I was! I just met her and I almost asked her out! Why did I do that? What was I thinking?_

I was glad that the bell rang because if I didn't, I would have made a huge mistake. I needed to think and clear my head so I get up and throw my salad away, then I walk into the school.

* * *

**Jade**

When school was over I went home. I thought about what happened yesterday at lunch. _Why did I almost ask Tori on a date? Why does she make me feel all weird inside? And what does this all mean?_

All these questions were running through my head and I just needed to think. I thought about all of this when I was at home and I came to one conclusion.

The reason why she made feel so nervous and happy was because I really, I mean _really_ like her. I know it's kind of crazy because I met her yesterday, but we talked and I realized that I really like her. Yesterday I was going to ask her on a date, but the bell stopped me before I could say anything.

I don't know whether I should try again today or not because I'm afraid of what she might say. I didn't want my heart to get break so I decided to wait.

I was at my locker and I put my Harry Potter book in my bag. First period would start soon and I was getting my stuff. While I was getting my stuff, someone came up behind me.

"Hey Jade," someone says and I turn around to see Tori. A smile immediately appears on my face and I become nervous again.

"Hey do you need help finding your way to class again?" I ask, joking around.

"Oh no, I know my way around pretty well now. I just wanted to talk to you about something," she says and I get that feeling again. She wanted to talk to me? About what? Is it something bad?

"Okay well umm….what did you want to talk about?" I ask, sounding causal but I was really freaking out inside.

"Yesterday at lunch….before the bell rang, were you going to ask me something?" She says looking at me. I start to feel nervous and I start to play with my hands. I was hoping she forgot about that because I wasn't ready for this.

"Oh that….it was noting. Just forget about it, it's not that important" I say, quickly thinking of a lie.

"Right... it was nothing" Tori says. She looks down at the ground and she has a disappointed look on her face. I feel bad that I'm lying to her, I don't like seeing her so sad and upset. "Well ummm…..I I'll just go to my class. I'll see you later Jade."

"Tori wait…." I say without thinking. I had to tell her the truth. "I-I actually wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow night" I say. Tori looks at me with a surprised look on her face and I feel so nervous that I'm pretty sure I was sweating.

"I'm not doing anything, why?" She asks. _Well this is it. No turning back now. I take in a deep breath before I ask her a question._

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night?" I say looking down at the ground, I was too nervous to look in her eyes so I started to fidget with my hands.

I waited for her answer and I was expecting rejection but what she did surprised me. Tori grabbed both of my hands and I looked into her eyes.

"I'd love to Jade," she says and I can't help but smile like an idiot.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please review. Also I don't want to give anything away but something bad did happen on March 27. Stay tuned to find out what it is :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybodys! Here is Chapter three!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**(2013)**

**Tori**

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I was beyond nervous, I was extremely anxious. In less than twenty-four hours, I would be going on a date with a girl and not just any girl. No, I would be going on a date with Jade West. She was absolutely gorgeous and she made me have these weird feelings in my stomach. I was going on a date with her and it was impossible for me not to feel nervous.

Not only was I extremely nervous, I was also very scared. I haven't been on many dates, in fact, I think I've only been on one when I was fifteen, but other than that I haven't been on many dates. I know some people may think that it's weird for an eighteen year old girl to have only been on one date in her entire life, but I have reason for why I don't go out on dates. The reason is that I haven't found anyone I'm really interested in.

Some guys have walked up to me and asked me out but I say no. Even though some guys can be super cute and have great personalities, I still say turn them down. I know what you're thinking, why would I say no to a cute guy? Well I'll tell you why, it's because I don't feel anything.

People say that you should feel something, something like a spark or butterflies. Well simply put, I don't have that feeling when I see a guy, I don't feel anything, so I say no because I wouldn't want to lead them on. It's not the boys fault; I just haven't experienced that feeling, until now.

When I bumped into Jade and when she touched my hand, I felt _it_. The spark, the butterflies, I felt all of it. I don't know how it happened but thanks to her, I finally have that feeling and I was scared because I didn't know what these feelings meant.

Do I like her? _Yeah of course, I do._ No, I mean like her, like her? As in do you have a crush on her? _I-I really don't know._

I think to myself and sigh out loud. I do like her a lot and let's say that I do have a crush on her. How will I know if she likes me back? I mean, what if we go on this date and Jade realizes that she doesn't like me at all? The pain would be unbearable and my heart would break into pieces.

I hoped and prayed to God that Jade wouldn't do that to me, because I really like her. I know I met her twenty-four hours ago but I really, have strong feelings for her. She's so beautiful and I love her personality. I don't want this to end badly because I haven't felt this way in a long time and I have a feeling that this is more than a crush, but I'll know for sure if this is real after tonight.

Even though I have a date with Jade tonight I still had to go to school. So I get up and get ready for school. I remove the covers off of my body and I get out of bed. I walk in my bathroom and grab my blue toothbrush. I apply toothpaste on my brush and start to brush my teeth. After I brush my teeth, I wash my face and turn on the shower. I let the water heat up before I jump in.

Ten seconds has passed so I think that the water should be hot enough. I step inside the shower and I let the hot water wake me up. After standing in the shower for five minutes, I get out and wrap myself up in a towel. I dry myself, and then I walk back into my room to get my clothes. I put on a navy blue shirt, black pants, and I wear my favorite navy blue P F Flyers.

Once I had my outfit done, I did my hair and makeup. I put on massacre and flat iron my hair, so that it could be straight. I was done with my makeup and hair, so I grabbed my brown satchel and went downstairs.

While I was walking down the stairs, I saw that my big sister, Trina, was already waiting for me in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, dressed in her school clothes and she was eating a bowl of cereal. I made it into the kitchen and she looked at me. I walked in the kitchen and she looked at me.

"What took you so long? I was going to leave without you," she says and I head over to the cabinet to grab a bowl.

"Sorry, I overslept," I say, pouring Lucky Charms into my bowl.

"Hey listen, I'm going shoe shopping today so, I need you to come with me," Trina says and I pour milk into my bowl.

"No way, the last time I went shopping with you, you left me in the mall," I say remembering what happened last Tuesday night.

"I didn't know where you were and it was one time. I promise it won't happen again, will you just go with me?" Trina asks, she was practically begging me to go with her but I couldn't.

"Sorry Trina, I can't go I have a date tonight," I say sitting down at the table. I sit across from Trina and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You have date? With whom?" she asks her voice was full of curiosity.

"Yes I do have date and that's why I can't go with you."

"Okay fine, but you have to tell me who this guy is," says and I look down at my bowl of cereal. "Come one tell me, who's the lucky guy?"

"Ummm….actually it's a girl," I say quietly. Trina doesn't say anything and I start to get worried. I look at her and I see that she has a shocked expression on her face but her voice was really calm.

"Look Trina, if you're not comfortab-"

"No, no, Tori I get it. I mean I would never like another gi- look I can't say understand you but I get it and I won't judge you," she says and a smile appears on my face. "You like a girl and that's okay." Trina says and then and an awkward silence goes by and my checks turn red. I look down at my cereal, until Trina starts to speak again.

"So… ummm who's the lucky girl?" she asks.

"Oh well, her name is Jade. I accidently bumped into her, we started talking and the next day she asked me out on a date," I say smiling. I remember how Jade seemed so nervous to ask me out and I thought that she looked cute when she was blushed.

"Well I hope you have fun, but promise me that you will go shopping with me tomorrow," she says, pointing a finger at me. I laugh and the awkward tension disappeared, when I saw that Trina was okay with me going on a date with Jade. It was times like these where I really appreciated having a sister like Trina.

"I promise," I say with a smile.

"Good, now come we don't want to be late for school," she says then we both wash our dishes and we walk out the door and drive to Hollywood Arts.

* * *

**Tori**

I groan out loud and lay my head on my locker. I was frustrated because I wanted this day could end but it just wouldn't. I kept counting how many hours and minutes I had left before school ends. It was fifth period, lunch had just ended, and that means that I only have two more classes left and I'll be able to see Jade. I haven't seen her all day; I was starting to get worried.

_Was Jade avoiding me? Why isn't she talking to me? Does she not want to go out with me? _I was worried and I just wanted to see Jade. But I couldn't see her because time was going by so slowly.

"I can't wait any longer, this has to end," I say to myself, while I close my eyes.

"Uh…are you okay?" a familiar voice asks me and I open my eyes. I start to blush and I stand up straight.

"Oh…umm...h-hi Jade," I say, laughing nervously. I don't know why but, Jade has the ability to make me act like a complete idiot.

"Hi Tori," she says smiling at me. Her smile makes me blush and I have no idea why Jade makes me feel this way. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...i-I'ts just that I haven't seen you all day, I thought that you were avoiding me," I say, looking at the ground. I didn't see Jade in the morning or at lunch and it made me worry.

"Oh sorry about that I just had to help Mr. Sikowitz he's directing a play and he needed my help," she says and relief starts to wash over me.

"Oh okay sorry, I just thought that you wanted to cancel our dat-"

"Oh no Tori, there's no way I could even consider about cancelling it," she says and I smile.

"Good because if you canceled it I would have been forced to shoe shopping with Trina," I say.

"Let me guess, she tries on different pairs of shoes and you have to carry all of them?" Jade asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, that's pretty much it," I say while laughing.

"Well you're in luck. You have me so you don't have to worry about that," Jade says with a smirk. I look into her green eyes and smile at her. She smiles back and that feeling I talked about earlier comes back.

"So I'll need your number so you can text me your address," she says, while pulling out her phone. I get my pear phone out of my pocket and I give her my number. I give her my address and then I put my phone back in my bag.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up at seven," Jade says while walking away.

"Hey wait, where are we going?"" I ask curious to know what restaurant we were going to eat at.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Tori**

"So do you know what you're going to wear?"

"No, I have no clue. I have a bunch of clothes in my closet but nothing seems to be right."

"Well have you tired on the blue shirt with black pants?"

"Trina that's what I wore at school, I can't wear the same thing on a date."

"Okay how about the red jacket with the black skirt?"

"No, no it will look like I'm too dressed up. Come on we have to find something else. Maybe the green shirt? Or the black one? How about the one with-"  
"Tori calm down. You're freaking out, you need to just chill out and take a deep breath," Trina says to me and I take a deep breath. "I can tell that you're nervous but you need to calm down. Everything will be okay."

"You're right I need to calm down. Sorry for freaking out like that, I-I just don't want to mess this up," I say siting down on me bed. Trina sits down next to me and she wraps her arm around me.

School had ended and I was trying to find the right outfit for tonight, I tried on several outfits, but nothing seemed right. I was worried that I would ruin everything because I couldn't find the right outfit. I started to go into anxiety but luckily Trina was there to help me calm down.

"It's okay little sis, I understand. Frist dates are always the hardest but believe me when I say that everything will be okay," Trina says looking at me. "If Jade didn't like you she wouldn't have asked you out, so you don't have to worry," she says, given me a reassuring smile and I smile back.

"You're right everything will be fine. Thank you Trina" I say

"No problem and about the whole thing?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Don't worry; I just got the perfect outfit for you."

* * *

**Tori**

I did my homework, toke a shower and with the help of Trina, I finally picked out an outfit. I was already dressed and I was waiting for Jade on the couch. Trina was in the kitchen, reading a magazine and I kept looking at the clock that was on the wall. I saw that it was already five minutes past seven and Jade still wasn't here yet, so I start to get a little worried.

"Trina, what is she doesn't show up?" I ask, looking at Trina with a worried face.

"Tori, we talked about this remember?" Trina says.

"But what if I-" I was cut off by the door bell ringing. I quickly get up from the couch to open the door, but Trina beats me to it.

"Who are you?" Trina asks mad I roll my eyes.

"I'm Jade; I'm here to pick up Tori. We have a date tonight," Jade says.

"Oh you're Jade, well I'm Trina. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me-"

"Okay thank you Trina," I say pushing Trina out of the doorway. "Hi Jade."

"Wow, Tori you look beautiful..." Jade says and my checks turn red.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too."

"Yeah but, I don't look as beautiful as you," she says, looking into my eyes. I smile and look at Jades lips. Butterflies and the feeling of lust run through my veins when I look at Jades lips.

"Ummm…hello is anybody going to tell me how beautiful I look?" Trina asks, in a hurt voice and I roll my eyes. I was about to kiss Jade but Trina killed the moment.

"You ready you to go?" Jade asks, clearing her throat and I shake my head.

"I'll see you later Trina," I say looking back at Trina.

"Be home before midnight!" Trina yells after me and I shake my head.

"Bye Trina," I say before, shutting the door behind me.

Jade and I walk outside and the cold air sends shivers down my spine. Jade grabs my hand and I suddenly don't feel cold anymore. Instead I feel warm and relaxed.

"You know I meant what I said earlier," Jade says while looking at me. "You do look beautiful" she says and I smile at Jades kind words.

Trina was right; this outfit was the right choice. She told me to wear a blue shirt and white jacket. Then she said that I should put on matching blue pants and she said that I shouldn't wear too much makeup, just some massacre. After that, she said that I should flat iron my hair because it looks better straight and that's what I did. The outfit paid off because Jade couldn't keep her eyes off of me.

I looked good but I was nothing compared to how Jade looked. She had on a green shirt, with a black leather jacket, she had black pants on and her hair was curled at the bottom. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

We walked outside until we reached Jades car. She parked at the end of the block and when I saw her car, I was shocked.

"Wow, Jade I love your car. It looks awesome," I say, admiring Jades car.

"Thanks, it was a gift," Jade says, while opening the door for me. She had a 1969 black mustang and I thought the car had fit her personality well.

I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. Jade got in on the driver's side, she put on her seatbelt, and then she started the car. She backed out of the parking spot and she started driving. We were driving past houses and when Jade made a right turn, I got confused because we were heading into the forest.

"Ummm…Jade where are you taking me?" I ask. Jade didn't say where she was taking me, she just said that it was a surprise and I was eager to find out where we were going.

"You'll see I thin k you'll like it. Just sit back and relax. We'll be there in no time, it's not that far," she says and I take a deep breath. I trusted Jade so I told myself that I just had to be patient.

I try to busy myself by looking out the window. The clear blue sky was now dark and there was nothing in the sky except for the numerous stars and the full moon. It was a really beautiful night and I was glad that I was spending it with Jade. Speaking of Jade, I notice that the car stopped moving, so I figured that Jade had parked and I turn to look at Jade.

"Were here," she says, while looking out the window. Jade parked in the middle of the woods and it was dark and there were trees everywhere.

"That was quick," I say, looking at her, with a shocked voice.

"Told you that it wasn't that far," Jade says. She was looking out the window, she was staring at something and I was trying to figure out what it was.

"What are you looking at?" I asked in a confused voice.

"That," she says, pointing at the sky. I look up and what I see takes my breath away.

There in front of me, was the view of Los Angles. I could see the Hollywood sign, buildings, houses, I even saw our school. Everything was lit up and the whole city looked like a giant Christmas tree.

"Wow Jade, this is….amazing," I say, while smiling at Jade. She looks at me and reaches in the back of her car to grab something.

"I thought that a picnic would be nice up here," Jade says, looking at me. She grabs a blanket and hands me a basket that was full of grapes and strawberries. "Come on," she says and I unbuckle my seatbelt. I get out of the car and I lay the blanket on the top of Jades hood. I put the basket in the middle and then I lay down on the right side of Jades car.

I watch as Jade rolls down her windows and turns on the radio. The song _"No Surprises"_ by Radiohead comes on the radio and I smile because this was one of my favorite songs. Jade smiles at me then, she lays down on the left side of the car and we both lay there on top of Jades hood and we look up at the sky .We stare at the stars and I admire how breathe taking this place was.

"Jade?"

"Mmm?"

"How did you know about this place?" I ask.

"Well my parents and I would always come up here for picnics, so I decided that I wanted to take you here," Jade says.

"So where are your parents now?" I ask. I was curious to know more information about Jades life.

"Well my dad died when I was nine, so it's just me and my mom," she says and I grab her hand.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I-I just wanted to-"

"No Tori, it's okay, it's not your fault, you were going to find out sooner or later," Jade says and she rubs her thumb over my hands. I get a warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach when she touches me. "My mom's really nice and someday I'd like you to meet her," Jade says looking at me.

"I'd love to Jade," I say. I feel special because I was experiencing a moment with Jade and I felt like that I was the only one allowed to see this side of Jade. She was opening up to me, which was something she doesn't do to everybody I feel very characteristic.

"Speaking of parents, I haven't seen or heard from yours," Jade says and I snap out of my daydreaming.

"Yeah well, my parents go out of town a lot so it's basically just me and Trina. At first it was fun, you know the whole not having any parents around, but after a while, I started to really miss them. They come home once a month and I'm glad I get to see them, even if it's just for a day," I say and I turn around to see jade staring at me.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"N-Nothing, here open your mouth," Jade says. She has a strawberry that had whipped cream on it, and I open my mouth. She puts the strawberry in my mouth and I laugh when Jade smiles at me.

"So your sister Trina, she seems nice," Jade says and I put a strawberry in her mouth.

"Yeah well, she is sometimes. Other times she can be a handful but I love her. She took care of me when our parents went out of town."

"That's so sweet, if I had a sister I would probally-"

"I'm sorry I can't do this," I say, cutting Jade off. I sit up and look down at the ground.

"What? Tori? What did I do wrong?" Jade asks, looking at me. She sits up and looks at me. She has a worried expression on her face and start to shake my head.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…you h-have some whip cream on your lips," I say, while laughing nervously.

"Oh…did I get it?" Jade asks as she tries to lick it off of her lips. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, no….it's right there," I say, taking finger and wiping off the cream on Jades lips.

I look into her eyes, and then I look at her lips. _Her lips most be so soft_. I think to myself and before I knew it, I start to lean in, but I stop when I realize what I'm doing.

"I-I'm sorry…" I say. I look down at the ground and a blush appears on my face.

"Why are you sorry?" Jade asks, looking at me.

"Well…it's just that I-I really want to kiss you right now…" I say nervously.

"Then kiss me," Jade says and I look at her. She grabs my hand and I look into her eyes.

"Kiss me," she says and I don't hesitate to do so. I close my eyes and lean in. I press my lips onto Jades and I swear, in that moment, I saw fireworks explode in the sky.

* * *

_**How was that for a first date? Lol anyway, let me know what you guys think, I love to see you guys review about my story and also did anyone notice that I always update every Saturday? :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've been really busy lately, so i haven't been able to update regularly. But not to worry, starting today I will update every Saturday. Also this is the longest chapter so far and I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**(Present Time 2062)**

**Tori**

I blink twice and I move my hand away from my wrist. Instead of putting my hands on the table, I move my hands towards my face. I touch my lips and I can still feel her lips on mine.

That night Jade had put on strawberry Chap Stick and even after all these years, I still remember how her lips tasted. Her lips were soft and I felt electric sparks run down my spine when her lips were on mine. I saw fireworks explode in the sky and I immediately knew what this meant.

Jade was the first girl I kissed and that was when I knew that I liked girls. I knew it because it explains why I always say no to boys and I have feelings for girls that I don't have for boys. Although I like girls, I only had feelings for _one_ girl and that one was Jade.

After the kiss, I knew that I wanted to be with Jade. She made me feel something I've never felt before and I loved that feeling I got when I saw her. I needed and wanted to be with Jade because I wanted to keep having that feeling. When I was younger I had no clue what this _feeling_ was, but now I do

* * *

**2013**

**Tori**

"Ummm….mom, dad I have something I need to tell you guys," I say nervously. My parents were sitting on the couch and they turned their heads to look at me.

"What's wrong honey?" My dad asks, with concern in his voice. I sit down on the couch, I was sitting across from my parents and they both had worried looks on their faces.

"First of all, I would like to say that I'm glad you guys are back from your trip, I really missed you guys," After waiting for about a month, my parents finally came back from their business trip and I was glad that they were back. But I was also scared because I knew that I had to tell them about Jade.

"We missed you too Tori. Now tell us, what's on your mind?" My mom asks and I swallow nervously.

"Well while you guys were gone…I-I met someone," I say, looking down at my hands.

"Oh really? Is this someone you like?" My dad asks and I nod my head.

"Oh that's great honey! Does this boy have a name?" My mom asks me, she was giving me one of her proud smiles and I my stomach started to drop.

"Ummm…..actually…" I say nervously. Coming out to my parents, was harder than I thought it would be. They were looking at me with compassion and I felt guilty, because I was about to tell them that I was going out with a girl. I knew that they loved me but I wasn't sure if me being gay would ruin everything. I was nervous and my heart was beating so fast, that I'm afraid it might explode.

I didn't want to come out but I didn't want to hide my relationship with Jade any longer. After our first kiss, Jade asked me to be her girlfriend and I happily said yes. We've been dating for two months now and there were times were I wanted to kiss her in public but I couldn't because I was scared. But as time went by I learned to accept myself and I wasn't scared anymore. I wanted everyone to know that Jade West was mine.

The first person I told was Trina; it wasn't that hard because I knew Trina would understand. Then people at my school found out because Jade and I show a lot of pda. My sister and everyone at school knew, all that was left were my parents.

_If only I had that much courage to tell my parents._

I sigh and take a deep breath. _You can do this. Just get it over with, the sooner the better right? Trust me; you'll feel some much better after you do it. _My thoughts run inside my head and I sigh before I say,"It's a girl, her name I s Jade and I think I love her_."_

* * *

Tori

"Wait…you said what?"

"Trina calm down, I just told them the truth," I say.

Fifth period just ended and I was standing at my locker and Trina was standing right next to me. I was telling her about what happened yesterday and she was shocked when I told her.

"Tori I can't believe you told them! Why did you do it?" Trina asks, looking at me with a shocked face.

"Trina, Jade and I have been dating for two months now. They were going to find out eventually," I say. I knew that my parents would find out, so I decided that I should tell them before someone did.

"I still can't believe you told them. What did they say?"

"They had a right to know and they were shocked at first but then they said that they were okay with it," I say, as I remember last night's events.

Last night I finally told my parents that I was gay and I told them that I was dating Jade. They were shocked of course, but then they said that they still love me. No matter who I was I'm dating, as long as I was happy, they were okay with it.

"Oh well okay, then you have nothing to worry about, everything's fine," Trina says, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"No, everything is not fine!" I yell out and Trina looks at me with wide eyes. I sigh and shake my head.

"I don't get it, you told mom and dad and they were okay with it. What's wrong?" Trina asks. Her eyebrows were raised and her face was full of confusion.

"Well, while I was coming out I….I told them that I love Jade," I say, looking down at the ground.

"Okay? Is that it?" Trina asks in a sarcastic voice.

"What do you mean is that it? Trina don't you understand what this means? I said that I _loved_ her!" I yell out. I had a worried expression on my face and I was starting to panic.

"Okay so you love her, isn't that supposed to be a good thing? Why are you freaking out?" Trina asks, looking at me with confusion.

"I'm freaking out because….because I-I'm scared. I'm scared Trina," I say. I look down at the ground and sigh. I should be thrilled at the fact that I was falling in love, but in all honesty, I was scared out of my mind. I knew that I was falling for Jade but I just didn't want to admit it. But now that I've admitted it and accepted it, I was scared.

"Why Tori? Why are you scared?" Trina asks, looking at me with concern and worry.

"I love her, I really do and I'm scared that if I tell her, she won't say it back," I say.

There is nothing more painful than loving someone who doesn't love you back. It's the probably the worst thing a person could go through, it hurts and it leaves you with emotional scars. If Jade didn't say those four words that everyone wants to hear, I'm pretty sure that I would die physically and emotionally. I haven't been in love, not like this so I was scared that I would get rejected.

"Tori…you can't think like that. You know she cares about you."

"I know but she hasn't-"

"Hey, remember what I told you before?" Trina asks, cutting me off.

"Yes I remember but what if-"

"Tori! Listen to me, I know you have doubts and I know that you don't want to get your heart broken, but believe me when I say this: Jade _loves_ you. Even if you can't see it, but she loves you Tori," Trina says, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, until I got the message. I feel a little bit better but I was still unsure of all this.

"If she loves me, why hasn't she told me?" I say, looking at Trina.

"Easy, it's the same reason why you haven't said anything. She's scared and nervous but you have to show her that you're not going to stray," Trina says and I look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Trina asks, looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked that you said that," I say. I was shocked because Trina only ever talks about clothes and boys so I was surprised when she said something that was actually heartfelt.

"Oh you think that I only know stuff about boys and clothes? Well you're wrong, I know everything about love."  
"How can you, you've never been in it"

"Ugh, you don't have to be in love, you just have to- the thing is….you don't need…oh shut up!" Trina says trying to come up with a response but seeing as though she can't come up with one, I laugh at her attempt.

"See in order to understand love, you have to be in it," I say laughing at her and she just rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, I still disagree."

"Okay I'm sorry, but seriously thank you Trina. I really needed to figure that out."

"Yeah, what are big sisters for?" Trina says, while playfully pushing me. "So anyways, what are you going to do know?" she asks.

"Well next time I see Jade, I'm going to tell her."

"Tell me what babe?" I turn around and see Jade standing there. I was startled by her presence and my checks turned red.

"Oh….ummm….nothing, I just wanted to say that I missed you that's all," I sat nervously. I didn't know how long Jade was standing there but I hoped that she didn't hear our conversation.

"Well you're in luck, since its Friday my mom is going out of town so it will be just you and me. Sound good?" Jade said, giving me a seductive smile.

"Yeah…that sounds great," I say, giving Jade a smile but deep down, I was frowning.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven," Jade says, with a smirk.

"Okay," I say, then Jades kisses me on the lips and I watcher walk away.

"You totally chickened out! She was right there you could have told her," Trina says, looking at me with a disappointed face.

"I know….I-I was scared. I couldn't do it," I say nervously.

"Well you have to tell her tonight," Trina says, while giving me a strict look.

"But I can't-"

"No Tori! You _have_ to do it. If you don't do it, you'll regret it," Trina says and I hate to admit it, but she was right. If I didn't say anything then I'll always feel guilty knowing that I could have said something.

Trina was right; this was something I had to do. I had to tell Jade that I loved her.

* * *

Tori

I sit on the couch and watch the clock on the wall move every second, it was 6:50 and Jade would be here any minute now. School had ended hours ago and I was just waiting for Jade to arrive.

It was Friday and I was happy that I was finally going to spend some alone time with Jade, but I was also feeling very hesitant. I had just admitted to myself that I was in love with Jade and tonight I was going to tell her. Of course saying "I love you" shouldn't be that hard for most people, but to me, this was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. I was beyond nervous, I was apprehensive, and I was trying to avoid it, but I knew I couldn't. I have to let Jade know how I feel and I promised myself that I would do this.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trina asks. She walked into the kitchen and she was grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I'm just waiting for Jade, she said that she would be here at seven," I say, looking at the clock again.

"Oh yeah, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like my heart might explode out of my chest," I say, with honesty.

"So I take it that you're nervous about all this?" Trina asks. She walks towards me and she sits down next to me. I don't say anything; I just stare at the clock and watch the minutes go by.

"Hey…Tori," Trina says, she places a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at her. "Everything will be okay," she says with a smile and before I could say anything, the doorbell rings and I slowly get up to answer it.

I open the door and my heart skips a beat when I see Jade. She's wearing black skinny jeans, with a green long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pitch black and she had green highlights. She took my breath away and I didn't realize how long I was staring until I heard Jade laugh.

"Like what you see?" Jade asks, giving me a seductive smirk. I blush a little and a smile creeps on my face. "You ready to go?" she asks.

"Umm…yeah I am," I say and I turn around to look at Trina. "I'll see you later Trina and thank you," I say. Trina smiles at me and I smile back before I walk out the door.

I close the door and Jade takes my hand. The nerves I felt before, suddenly disappear once Jade takes my hand. We walk to her car and she opens the car door for me. I smile at the gesture and she sits down on the drivers.

We drive to her house in silence and I'm thankful that it's quiet because I needed some time to think. I needed to think about what I wanted to say to Jade tonight. I wasn't just going to say "I love you", I also wanted to tell her how much she meant to me. I wanted to do it bust I just didn't know how to. I guess when were alone in her room, I'll say that I need to tell her something important and that's when I'll say it. _Yeah that sounds like a good plan. _I think to myself and before I knew it, Jade stops the car and parks by a big grey house.

"Well here we are," Jade says, while shutting of the car gets out and opens the car door for me again. I get out and I stare at Jades house in awe. It was a big two story house and it had a huge garden in the front yard. There two big windows in the front and I couldn't believe Jade lived in such a big nice house like this.

"Wow Jade, your house is amazing," I say.

"You think the outside is awesome, wait until you see the inside," Jade says, while she unlocks the front door.

I walk inside and the first thin g I see is a kitchen. It had an island, an oven, and a fridge. Then on my right, I saw the living room. In the room I saw a huge flat screened TV and a black couch in the middle. Jades house had a lot of space and I loved it.

"This place is amazing Jade. Seriously I love it," I say, while looking at Jades house in awe.

Right when I turned my head to look in the hallway, I saw someone walk down the stairs. It was a women, who looked middle aged and she had black hair just like Jades. When the women came down the stairs, I realized that this was Jades mom.

"Oh Jade, I didn't know you had company," she says and I smile.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Tori. Tori this is my mom," Jade says and I reach out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss. West," I say giving Jades mom a bright smile.

"Oh please call me Florence. I've heard so much about you. I'm glad that you're here and I wish I could stay but I have to go. My plane leaves in an hour so I'll see you later Jade. Be good and please, _no_ fooling around," Florence says and I blush when she says that last sentence.

"Bye mom, have a safe night," Jade says and her mom kisses her on the check before walking out the door. I turn around and smile at Jade.

"Your mom is nice, she reminds me of you," I say and she just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah she is nice and I love her but now that's she gone we can finally have some alone time…." Jade says in a whisper. She wraps her arms around my waist and she kisses me slowly on the lips. I melt into the kiss until I remember what Florence had said.

"Jade you heard what your mom said, we can't be fooling around," I say. As much as I wanted to make out with Jade, I knew I couldn't because I didn't want to disobey Jades mom and I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I won't try again later," Jade says, while giving me a smirk and I just shake my head. "Here follow me," she says, while reaching out her hand. I grab it and I give her a questioning glare.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," Jade says. She took my hand and she was leading me into the hallway. There was a door on the right and she stopped in front of it.

"Is this your room?" I ask, looking at the black door.

"Sort of, I like to call it my sanctuary," she says and she opens the door and I gasp when I see what's inside of the room.

There were four white walls and on the walls, there were paintings of people and landscapes. There were blankets on the floor and paintbrushes were scattered all over the floor. On the far right corner, I saw a couch and I walked up to one of the paintings that were on the wall. I studied it and I saw that it was a painting of red rose. At the bottom of the canvas I saw the letter J.

"Did you do all of this?" I ask, turning around to look at Jade.

"Yeah, I painted every single one of these. Surprisingly, I have a lot of free time so I like to paint," Jade says, looking at me. I turn to look at her and I give her a bright smile.

"It looks beautiful, really every single one looks amazing," I say and I sit down on the soft blanket that was on the floor. I picked up an empty sketch book and I saw some pencils on the ground.

"Is it okay if I can draw on this?" I ask, I look at Jade and she sat across from me. She was sitting Indian style and she had a blank canvas in her lap.

"Yeah go ahead, draw whatever you want," she says and I grab a pencil. I start to draw what I'm feeling. Since I was scared to say "I love you" out loud, I thought that maybe I could just draw something like a heart so that I could express my feelings. I was going to draw a heart and but our initials inside of it. I wasn't very good at drawing or painting but I still tried my best.

While I was drawing, Jade was painting on her canvas. We were both busy in our own worlds and it was peaceful. We weren't talking but we were enjoying each other's company and I was feeling very happy to have Jade by my side.

I was almost done with my drawing and I let out a sigh when I saw the outcome. It looked good but I felt like I could have done better. I look up from my drawing to see Jade staring at me. She moves her eyes back to her painting and I watch her.

She had a paintbrush in her hands and she was moving it at rapid speed. Her eyes never left the canvas and she was in deep concentration. My eyebrows rise up and curiosity takes over my body.

"What are you painting?" I ask. I move closer to Jade so I could sit by her.

"You'll see, I'm almost done….I just have to do the cheekbones and…I'm done," she says and she puts the paintbrush down on the ground. She holds up the painting for me to see and I gasp in awe when I see the outcome.

"Is that….me?" I ask, in a whisper. I grab the canvas and I look down at it. It was a painting and on the canvas was a beautifully drawn picture of my face. Jade had perfectly painted my straight hair, my chocolate eyes and my cheekbones. Jade had painted me so perfectly I felt like I was looking into the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Jade asks. I put the painting down on the ground and I turn around to look at her. I stare into her green eyes and my heart starts to beat faster.

"It looks beautiful…thank you," I say and a single tear fell down from my face. These were tears of joy and I was so overjoyed that I didn't care about anything else. I was in love in love and that was all that mattered. _This was the moment; this was the right time to tell her._

"I love you," I say looking deep into Jades green eyes; she smiles and cups my face.

"I love you too," she says and she kisses me and I wrap my arms around her waist. She kisses me with a lot of passion and our tongues moves around together, almost as if they were doing a dance. Jades hand travels down to my shirt and my hands run through her black shinny hair.

We continue to do this but then, Jade takes my hand and guides me to my couch. Now I was laying on my back and Jade was on top of me. I continue to run my fingers through her hair and Jade starts to kiss me down my neck. She sucks on my neck and I explode with pleasure. Jades lips are on my skin and it feels_ amazing._

While Jade was kissing my neck I felt her soft hands go under my shirt. I let out a moan when I feel one of Jades hands cup my breast. While she softly caresses one of my breasts, I feel her other hand unhook my bra. Once she has my bra unhooked, I sit up and she takes off my shirt, revealing both of my exposed breasts. She then proceeds to take off the pants that I have on.

Now I lay exposed, with only my underwear on in front of Jade. I do the same with Jade and take her shirt and pants off. I unzip her pants and unhook her bra. I take in Jades body and I think that I am the luckiest girl in the world. Jades body was absolutely perfect, her body was like a drawing on a canvas and each line drawn came out perfectly.

I can see Jade staring at me and I know that she was thinking the same thing I was. For a few good minutes we just stare at each other and admire the features we have on each other's body. Then Jade takes one of my breasts and puts it in her mouth. Her tongue circles around my nipple, making it harden. I moan out loud, it feels so good to have Jade touch my body like this. It felt amazing to have Jade do these things to me. While she sucks on my breast, I feel her hand travel down to my most delicate area. Her hand stops right below my waist line and she looks in my eyes.

"Yes…" I say with shaky breath. I was ready to do this and I was becoming impatient because I needed Jade more than anything right now. After I granted her permission, she doesn't hesitate to move on. She continues to suck on my nipple and I feel her hand go down to my center. I feel her index finger go inside me and I explode with pleasure.

"Oh my g-…Jade….!" I yell out. I moan out loud and enjoy how good this feels. "Jade! Don't stop…." I say, Jade speeds up the rhythm and my moans get louder. This feels so amazing and I don't even realize how loud I was being. I didn't even care, the pleasure was the only thing I was feeling, no pain or worry, just pleasure. Jade was moving in and out of my center at rapid speed, I was so close to crashing down that I had to clutch the sheets on my bed. I couldn't hold in the loud outburst that escaped out of my mouth.

"Oh my go-" I scream out but luckily Jade kissed me so I couldn't finish my sentence. As I climax Jade kisses me passionately and I pull away to breath. My mouth was parched and I had sweat pouring down my face.

I lay down on the couch and Jade wraps her arms around me. I place my head on a soft pillow while Jade rests her head on my neck. I smile and take a deep breath before I close my eyes.

I didn't care if the sun wasn't going to come up tomorrow. I didn't care if I died tomorrow either; all I cared about was this moment. This moment right here, with Jade in my arms, this was the only thing that mattered to me.

I was happily in love with Jade and nothing could ruin this. Nothing.

_Or so I thought._

* * *

**_ There you go, I hoped you guys liked it. I used the smut scene from my last story, call me "lazy" if you want to but I thought it was a good idea. So..yeah. Happy Memorial day and I hope you guys have a good weekend. Thank you and please review :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is by far my favorite chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

(Present Time 2062)

Tori

I move my hand away from my lips and I place them on the kitchen counter. Not only did I remember how her lips tasted, but I also remembered how her skin felt mine. Her skin was pale and soft like a pillow. Every time she touched me, chills would run down my spine and I would feel sparks.

But on that night when she invited me to her room, I felt more than just sparks. I felt like my whole body might explode. My body had a burning desire for Jade and when she touched me, I felt like I was on fire. Smoke and flames erupted from my body when Jades lips were on my skin. Her lips and skin felt amazing and for as long as I live, I will never forget that night.

It was one of the best nights I've ever had and until t his day, I have yet to find someone who cam make me feel the way Jade. Sure Sam was great and I do love her but Jade was my first time. Some people say that no matter how many people you've been with, your first time will always be the one you cant forget. Those people are right Jade and I shared a moment of self-indulgence and it was mind blowing.

I let out a small chuckle as I remember that night. I remember I was scared to tell Jade that I loved her and looking back now I have to ask myself,

_Why was I so scared?_

Saying "I love you" shouldn't be that hard but I was sacred to do it. I wonder why was it so hard? I ask myself, and then I remember that I had never experienced love before, so I was terrified of this new feeling. I was worried that I might get my heart broken and even though I _did_ get my heart broken, I know that Jade didn't do it on purpose. I had no doubt that Jade loved me just as much as I loved her. Her painting proved that she cared for me.

I've never admitted to liking my own face. I always thought my eyes had no color to them, my nose was too small, and my cheekbones were too big. But when Jade painted my face, I felt beautiful in my own skin. I felt loved and I was grateful that someone loved me enough to paint out all my flaws and still tell me that they loved me.

I was so consumed with love that night and I felt like nothing else mattered in the world. I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Jade and I still had the painting. It was hanging on a wall in the basement and every time I look at it, I remember that one night we shared together.

* * *

(2013)

Tori

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a painting of a woman's face. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the painting and I relax once I realize that the woman on the canvas is me. As I look at the painting I feel someone's arms warp around me.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Jade says and the events of last night come back into my head. Jade invited me to her house, I met her mom and then we went into Jades art room. Jade painted my face on a canvas and then I told her I loved her.

_Oh my God! I told her I loved her, I can't believe I did that! Why? Why did….wait a minute…I did it! I actually did it! Yes!_

I felt so proud of myself for facing my fears, I was scared that Jade didn't feel the same but she said it. _She said she loved me!_ After tonight, I knew that Jade felt the same way. I was in love Jade and Jade was in love with me. Our feelings for each other were mutual and I knew that my heart wouldn't get broken.

I'm really glad that I told her because if I hadn't I wouldn't be in her arms right now. I would probably be at home feeling depressed and wishing that I had told her sooner. But as I turn my head to look at those green eyes, I feel very captivated and I smile because I did the right thing.

"How long were you awake?" I ask, looking at Jade.

"I've been awake for awhile but I didn't want to wake you up," Jade says, while moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"That's so sweet of you and….wait….were you watching me sleep?" I ask, with a smile.

"N-No…I-I don't do that….that's creepy and weird," Jade says, rolling her eyes and I laugh in her face.

"You're lying, your cheeks are red!" I say and Jade covers her face with her hands.

"Shut up! Okay yes, I like watching you sleep. I can't help it, I think it's cute and I think _you're_ cute," Jade says and it's my turn to cover my cheeks. I laugh when Jade removes my hand and kisses me on the lips. Sparks immediately course through my veins when Jade kisses me and groan when she pulls away.

"I love you but we have to get up," Jade says, looking at me with a serious look.

"Can't we just lay here and cuddle?" I ask.

It was cold, the temperature was close to 65 degrees. I was freezing because I was naked and goose bumps were all over my nude body. I was cold but when Jade wrapped her arms around me, I didn't feel the cold air anymore. She made me feel warm and I felt secure in her arms. I was safe and I didn't want to leave her grasp. I fell asleep in her arms and she held me until the sun came up.

I hoped that we didn't have to go anywhere because I wanted this moment to last forever. I just wanted Jade to hold me because she made me feel safe and I love having her next to me. I honestly didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay here with Jade holding me.

"As much as I want to stay here and trust me I _really _want to but we have to get up now," Jade says.

"Why do we have to get up? It's Saturday there's no school today," I say.

"I know that but the place closes at 11:00 and it's already 10:30," Jade says and I raise my eyebrows.

"What _place _are you talking about?" I ask, eyeing Jade suspiciously.

"It's a surprise," is all Jade says and I roll my eyes.

"Can't you just to me where were going?" I ask, using my puppy dog eyes to persuade Jade.

"No, if I tell you then it won't be a surprise," Jade says and I sigh. "So are you going to sit there and pout all day or are you going to get ready so you can find out what the surprise is?" Jade asks with a smirk and I just give in because I am eager to find out what the surprise is.

"Fine, I'll get ready but I still want to cuddle later on," I say and I get up from the small couch.

Jade gets up too and we both look for our clothes on the floor. Last night we tossed each other's clothes to the ground and now they were scattered all over the floor. I found my bra and underwear next to my painting and then I found my shirt and jeans next to the couch. I grab my clothes and then I look at Jade.

"Can I take a shower before we go?" I ask. I had sex hair and I smelled like sweat. I desperately needed to get clean.

"No you can't, we don't have enough time," Jade says and I feel a little disappointment.

"Aww man, I guess I'll take one when we get back," I say.

"Hey I said you can't take a shower, that doesn't mean _we_ can't take a shower together," Jade says giving me a smirk and I raise my eyebrow in a seductive manner.

"Do you have enough time for that?"

"Oh I _definitely _have time for that," Jade says, giving me smirk. She grabs my hand and I follow Jade into the bathroom with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Tori

"No way! Jade are you insane?!"

"Aww come on, I've done this before, it doesn't hurt that bad, I promise," Jade says and I roll my eyes in disapproval.

"Are you kidding me? These people are going to stick a needle into my skin! You're telling me that doesn't hurt at all?" I say and Jade just sighs.

After taking a shower and doing other _things_, Jade drove me to the surprise location. It turns out that the surprise location was a tattoo shop. It was a small building right next to the mall. When Jade said that she had a surprise for me, I had thought that she was taking me to the movies or to a party, but I had no idea that she wanted to take me to a tattoo shop. She wanted me to get a tattoo with her but I refused to have a needle get stuck into my skin. _No way was I going to do this._

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that bad! It will only hurt for like a day but after that you won't feel anything, I promise," Jade says. She was trying to convince me to get a tattoo but I still didn't want to do this.

"Jade I can't even get a tattoo."

"Why not?" Jade asks, with a raised eyebrow. She didn't think this was a bad idea but I could name a hundred reasons why you should never get a tattoo.

"I don't event think I'm old enough," I say. In order to get a tattoo you have to be eighteen, I'm not eighteen!"

"Not yet but you will be in two weeks!" Jade says with enthusiasm and I roll my eyes.

"Jade..I don't want to-"

"Can you stop freaking out? Tori, you won't even have to pay for it, I will. It will be an early birthday present," Jade says with a soft voice.

" I don't know…my parents would kill me," I say. If my parents found out they would freak out and I mean literally freak the freak out. _Hahaha freak the freak out, that was funny. Oh what now's that the time for jokes Tori_. _Focus Tori!_

"Please Tori, do it for me. Please?" Jade says, she was practically begging me to do this. She grabs my hand and I look into her pleading eyes.

Oh man, I can't so no to those eyes.

"Fine…I'll do it but I'll only do it if it is small and doesn't hurt that much," I say and Jade does a small fist pump into the air. We get out of the car and walk inside the shop.

We step inside the small shop and the first thing I hear is a buzzing sound. I look to my right and I see a guy with long black hair. He had tattoos all over his arms and he was giving a girl a butterfly tattoo. The buzzing came from the tattoo machine and I become nervous when I hear that buzzing sound.

"Alright miss, were all done," the guy says and the girl gets up from the big chair and observes her new tattoo in the mirror.

"It looks good thanks," the girl says and I look at the butterfly. It was on her shoulder and the wings were black, while the rest of the body was blue. It looked really nice and I thought that it was cool but I would never get a butterfly.

"You're welcome, glad that I could help," the guy says and the girl pays for her tattoo then walks out the door. "Alright whose next? Oh Jade long time no see!" The guy says and he gets up from his chair and hugs Jade. I stand there awkwardly looking at the two until Jade introduces me to the guy.

"Tori this is my friend Beck, he's the guy who did my star tattoo. Beck this is my girlfriend my Tori," Jade says.

Beck seems like a nice guy. He has nice long black hair that covers his eyes, he has smooth tan skin and he has a muscular build. He was nice so I trusted him with my tattoo.

"Oh _girlfriend_, well it's nice meeting you," Beck says and I smile, while I shake his hands.

"Nice meeting you too," I say.

"Yeah so what can I do for you ladies?" Beck asks.

"I was thinking about getting matching tattoos, on our wrists," Jade says and I look at her with wide eyes.

" Are you sure this is a good idea? Wouldn't it hurt more on our wrists?" I ask.

"Oh no, getting tattoos on the stomach hurts the most. I've done plenty tattoos on the wrist it doesn't hurt that bad," Beck says and I become less worried at his words.

"See Tori? It's not bad," Jade says, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Fine…..I guess I'll do it then," I say, giving in to the pressure. I'm going to do this for Jade because I love her and I would do anything for her.

"Cool, you guys can go over there and look at the wall or on the book shelves. Pick a tattoo and let me now so I can get started," Beck says and Jade and I walk to left where the wall was located.

There were hundreds maybe thousands of pictures of tattoos. I saw butterflies, dragons, flowers, and even stars on the wall but none of them looked special to me.

"Do you want stars?" Jade asks, looking at the wall.

"No, you already have a star right?" I ask. I wanted something new and original. Since Jade already had a star tattoo I thought that we should get something different.

"Yeah, you're right I do, how about our initials?" Jade asks.

"No….I don't really like that idea," I say. None of these ideas really worked for me so I went to the book shelve and pulled out a book.

I flipped through several pages of tattoos but nothing seemed to work. I was about give up but then I saw it.

"How about the yin and the yang?" Jade asks but I don't answer her. I just stare at the page.

This is it, this is the right one.

"Jade, come here," I say and Jade walks to where I was standing. "How about this one?" I ask, pointing at the picture in the book.

"It's perfect,' Jade says with a smile.

"Oh you guys want the hearts? Good choice, Beck says coming up from behind us. He looks at the photo and I look at Jade. "Alright whose up first?" Beck asks, while putting on latex gloves.

"I'll go since I've done this before, it will be easier," Jade says.

"All right then, let's get started," Beck says. Jade walks over to the big chair and sits down next to Beck.

I sit in a chair, next to Jade and I watch as Beck dips the needle into red ink. He then sticks the needle into Jades skin and I watch as Jade doesn't move an inch. She just stays still and motionless, I don't see how she was so calm because if that were me, I would be freaking out.

"Does it hurt?" I ask, looking at Jade with concern.

"No I can tolerate the pain but it might hurt a little for you. But don't worry everything will be fine," Jade says looking at me.

I look down at Jades wrist and I watch as Beck does the finishing touches to the tattoo.

"Annndd…I'm done," Beck says and Jade looks down at her wrist.

"It looks good, I like it," Jade says and she gets up from the chair.

"Tori, you're up next," Beck says, while changing his needle stick. I immediately get nervous at the fact that I'm about to get a tattoo.

"Come on babe, it won't hurt that bad and I'll be right next to you," Jade says, encouraging me to face my fears.

I slowly get up and walk towards the big chair that was next to Beck. I sit down and roll up my sleeve. I hear the buzzing sound again and I start to tremble nervously.

"You okay?" Jade asks with concern.

"Yeah I'm just nervous that's all," I say, looking at Jade.

"Hey everything will be fine, trust me. I'm right here," Jade says while grabbing my hand. I relax when Jade grabs my other hand and I let out a sigh.

Beck dips the needle into the red in k and I wince in pain when the needle pierces into my skin. Jade squeezes my hand and looks at me.

"Tori are you okay? How bad does it hurt? Do you want him to stop? Do you need ice? I can-"

"Jade! Calm down, you're freaking out. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad," I say looking at Jade. Her face was filled with worry but I tried to convince her that I was okay.

"Oh…I told you it doesn't hurt that bad," Jade says and I laugh a little.

"Who's freaking out now?" I ask, laughing at Jade. She was acting more scared than I was.

"I was only freaking out because you looked like you were in pain!" Jade says defensively.

"Aww you were worried about me," I say in a cute voice and Jade just rolls her eyes. I laugh and I hear Beck chuckle as well. I was so focused on Jade, that I didn't even feel any pain and before I knew it, I was done.

"Alright, you're all set," Beck says and I look down at my new ink. There on my right wrist was half of a red heart and on Jades left wrist was the other half. I look down at it and smile.

"How much?" Jade asks, taking out her wallet.

"No it's okay. Its free," Beck says and Jade looks at him with a smile.

"Really are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, you're my friend so I won't charge," Beck says.

"Wow thank you Beck," Jade says. I really like Beck foe helping with our tattoos. I like the hearts but a thought occurs to me and it makes me frown.

"Jade?" I ask in a soft voice so only she can hear me.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jade asks looking at me.

"We got these tattoos because we love each other and there permanent right?" I ask, looking at the heart.

"Yeah they can't come off unless you get it removed," Jade says.

"Well…what happens if we break up? Won't it still be there?" I ask, looking dejected.

These tattoos were on our skin now they were permanent until forever. I was hoping that we would never break up but if we did, then I'll always have this heart as a reminder and that wouldn't be good.

"Tori listen to me," Jade says while putting out writs together. We put our wrist together and we form a heart. "As long as you have this on your skin, you'll always have me. No matter what, I'll always be with you."

* * *

**So tell me, do you guys have any tattoos? If you don't would you like to get one and what would it be? I would love to get the yin-yang but I cant since i'm underage so yeah...that sucks. Anyway...****thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I would like to apologize for not updating on time. My excuse was because I was feeling very sick, I had a cold so I didnt feel like writing at all. So I apologize for that. I'm feeling better now so I decided to update today. Now this chapter is kind of a "filler" but I promise the next chapter will be better so I hope you guys like this one.**

**Chapter 6 :D**

* * *

**(2013)**

**Jade**

"Jade I understand why you would get one but Tori, why would you get one? You know mom and dad are going to kill you!" Trina exclaims.

"Oh calm down Trina, it's not that big of a deal," I say. I roll my eyes at how Trina was overreacting. She found out about the tattoos when she saw Tori and I holding hands. She noticed that we had something on our wrists and at first she thought that we had on matching bracelets but I told her that they were permanent tattoos.

"Not a big deal? Jade our parents are going to kill her!" Trina says, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Tori are they really going to kill you?" I ask, looking at Tori. She was standing next to me; we were by her locker when Trina saw us.

"I don't think so, no, they won't exactly _kill_ me but they will be very upset if they see it," she says, looking at me with a worried glare in her eyes.

"See? They're going to be pissed," Trina says, trying to prove a point and I just sigh out loud.

"If there upset tell them it was my idea. That way they'll be mad at me and not you," I say.

"If you say that they'll think you're a bad influence and they will tell me that I can't see you anymore," Tori says in a worried voice and I mentally slap myself in the face. _Oh man, I did not think of that._

"Okay well, then I'll just try and convince them that I love and care about you so they won't break us apart," I say trying to see the bright side of the situation.

"But Jade, what if they tell me I have to get it removed?" she asks and at this point I think we shouldn't tell Tori's parents about this.

"Well….I don't know what will happen if they see it but I do know that I won't let you get it removed," I say grabbing both of our wrists and putting the hearts together.

"Don't worry Jade, I don't want to get it removed. This tattoo means a lot to me, you mean a lot me," she says looking into my eyes. I smile and I'm about to lean in and kiss her but a voice stops me.

"Ummm…..hello? Yeah you guys are cut and all but what are you going to about the tattoo?" Trina asks, and I look at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask, with a serious look on my face and Trina raises her eyebrow.

"It depends…how big is tis secret?"

"If your parents find out about the tattoo Tori's will be in trouble. So why don't you be a good sister and promise me that you won't say anything," I say and Trina touches her chin, as if she were thinking.

"Okay I won't say anything about your tattoos but…you guys have to give me ten dollars each," Trina says with a mischievous smile. I roll my eyes at her and sigh out loud.

"Trina there is no way I'm going to give you-"

"Babe it's alright I got it," I say, while pulling out my wallet. I hand Trina two ten dollar bills and she jumps in the air with excitement.

"Oh thank you, now I can finally get that new blouse I wanted!" Trina says and she walks away with a big smile on her face.

"You didn't have to do that," Tori says looking at me with guilt in her eyes. "I feel bad, I owe you twenty dollars now," Tori says and I laugh at how adorable Tori is when she pouts.

"Tori you don't owe me anything. You just being here is good enough for me," I say and I wrap my arms around her. "Besides I did it so your parents wouldn't get mad at you," I say and Tori kisses me on the lips.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world," Tori says and my heart skips a beat. We've been dating for two months but I still get butterflies whenever she says those kinds of things to me. I consider that to be a good thing because it lets me know that my love for Tori isn't going away, it's only getting stronger.

"Come on lets go to class, we can't be late this time," Tori says but I don't move. "Jade are you coming?" she asks looking at me with confusion.

"No, I'm not going to class, I have a better idea," I say with a mischievous smirk and Tori raises her eyebrow.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Jade**

"Jade this is insane! Why are we up here? Were so high up!"

"Oh calm down, it's not that high up, you're just scared," I say while laughing at Tori's scared face.

"I have every right to be sacred; we are 35 feet in the air! What happens if we fall?" she asks looking down at the ground, with a second expression.

"Oh Tori come on, I took you here so you could enjoy the view. Now can you sit down with me?" I ask, patting the ground. I was sitting Indian style and Tori was standing on the edge, while looking scared. "Babe it'll be alright and if you fall, I promise I will catch you," I say in a soft voice and Tori looks at me. I smile at her and she eventually sits next to me.

"Her head is on my lap and I run my hand through her brown hair. We were sitting on top of the school roof and we were looking at the view that was in front of us. We skipped a bunch of our classes but it was worth it because, sitting here with Tori on my lap is the best feeling in the world.

It's just us two, just me and her. We were watching the sun go down and it's really cliché but at the same time it is really romantic. I can't explain it, I don't know if I can put this into words but, I could die right now and I would still be the happiest girl in the world.

Tori, this amazing and beautiful perfect girl has come into my life and made me the luckiest girl in the world. She makes me happy and she makes me forget every single bad thing that's ever happened in my life. She fills me with joy and thanks to her I always try to find the bright side of every bad situation because she makes me want to become a better person.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tori says looking at me skeptically.

"Oh I-I….I was just thinking…."I say. I was lost in thought that I didn't even realize that I was staring at her the whole time.

"What were you thinking about?" she asks with curiosity.

"You….I was thinking about how much how I love you," I say honestly. Tori sits up and I miss her head on my lap but I het happy when she intertwines our hands together.

"I love you too and I was thinking…school is almost over and summer is almost here," she says nervously and I nod. I try to encourage to keep going because she looks like she has a lot on her mind. "My parents were going to take me to London since I've always wanted to go there. So I'll be gone for the summer…," Tori says sounding guilty. She looks at me and I try to stop the tears before they fall.

"That's great, I'm happy for you. I really am but that means I won't see you for two whole months Tori," I say trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

Two months is a long time, anything could happen in that time span. _Like what if Tori find someone else? Someone who's hotter and has an accent?_ I know Tori wouldn't cheat on me, I trust her but I just trust other people. Not only was I sacred of that happening I also have to deal with that fact that she wouldn't be with me for a very long time.

I couldn't live with myself if Tori left. Once I go home, I only think about her and if I don't see her for two days, I go crazy. Now if I can't see her for two months you might as well put me inside an asylum. I just couldn't do it; I can't live without her by my side.

"I know that's why I want you to come with me," Tori says and I look at her with wide eyes.

"W-What?" I ask shock evident in my voice.

"Come with me Jade. I want you to come to London with me. We can stay in a hotel, with our own room just me and you," Tori says, with excitement in her voice.

"T-Tori I don't know what to say," I say shocked and surprised at her offer.

"Say yes, say that you'll go with me," Tori says looking into my eyes and I smile.

"I'll go anywhere with you, I love you," I say, looking into Tori's brown eyes.

"I love you too," she says and she says it with so much care. I believe her words and I kiss her with so much passion and we kiss as the sun sets off into the sky.

* * *

**(Present Time 2062)**

**Tori**

I was going across the country, I would be gone for a long time and I wanted Jade to come with me. I couldn't live without her so I needed her to be with me. If we both went together the trip would be a memory for us to share together and it would have been nice to travel around the world with Jade so that's why I asked her to come with me. She said yes and we were so excited to go to London. We made plans to see the Big Ben and we were going to visit the café where Harry Potter was written. We were beyond excited and we couldn't wait to go.

I could honestly say that up there on top of the school roof was the happiest time in my life. I was with Jade and we were both in love with each other. She was mine and I was hers, I couldn't have asked for anything else because all I've ever wanted was in my arms.

I was in love with Jade and we were going to travel around the world together. We were so happy and I thought nothing could go wrong, noting could ruin our relationship.

_But I was wrong._

I screwed up badly and now I don't have her anymore. She's gone and it's my entire fault. We were so happy together but I just had to ruin everything. I messed up and not only did I lose our relationship but I also lost her.

_It's all because of me._

I think to myself and then I feel a single tear come down my face. I was too busy thinking about the past, that I didn't even notice the tears run down my face.

I can't do this anymore, I have to see her.

I wipe my tears from my face and I get up from the kitchen table. I walk upstairs and I put on a pair of black jeans and a jacket. I walk back downstairs and I grab my keys. I get into my black mustang and I drive.

I get in the car and drive to the place where _it_ happened. I drive to the place where I lost it all.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and please review. I hope you guys have a good summer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for not updating on time** **but I had to move**_**_ and the new house that I live in only has one computer, my sisters been using it a lot. But now that she left I can finally update. I really like the chapter and I hope you guys like it too._**

**Chapter 7 :)**

* * *

**Jade**

**(2013)**

"So what do you want to do for our anniversary?" Tori asks.

"I don't know…I mean we don't have to plan anything," I say, shutting my locker door. I turn around and look at my girlfriend.

It was going to be our anniversary tomorrow and I couldn't help but feel excited. We've been dating for two years. Two long years together and I still can't get enough of her. I still feel the butterflies and I still care about her more than anything.

"I know we don't have to do anything major but I still want to do something special for you. I love you and I want to show you how much," Tori says and I grab both her hands.

"Tori…please you don't have to do anything for me. Your presence is all I need," I say and I look into her eyes. "I love you," I say with honesty. I didn't have to lie, I was truly, madly, and deeply in love with the women standing in front of me.

"I love you too," she says with a smile and I kiss her on the lips. Fireworks and rockets burst into the sky as we kiss for what feels like the first time. We pull apart and I smile at her. She smiles back and we just stare into each others eyes.

I don't know what she was thinking but I was thinking about surprising her. I know I said that we didn't have to plan anything but I just said that because I was trying to keep a secret. I wanted to do something special for her; I needed to show her how much she means to me.

I was thinking about planning a surprise date. I would act like I forgot and I would ignore her all day so when she got home, she would be surprised to see that I had planned a romantic date for the both of us. _Yeah that sounds good._ I think to myself, I would make dinner and then I could give her that necklace I bought her.

I bought it for her birthday but I changed my mind. I wanted to give it to her for our anniversary because I thought that it would be more romantic. I'm hoping she'll like it because this is coming from my heart. _Oh my God, I sound so cheesy right now. _I think to myself but I don't care how cheesy I sounded, I wanted to show her much I loved her and I would do _anything_ for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asks and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing…so did you want to see a movie tonight?" I ask, Tori couldn't know about this, it was supposed to be a surprise, so I had to lie.

"Well I was thinking we should-"

"Hi excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm new here and I need help finding my class," someone says and I turn around and see bright red hair. "My name is Cat and I need some help finding my class," she says in a sweet voice.

She had big brown eyes, tan skin and her hair was completely covered in red die number seven. She was wearing a pink dress that had red flowers on it and she had on pink TOMS.

"Oh yeah it's no problem. I got lost on my first day too. These hallways can be really confusing," Tori says jokingly, and Cat giggles while looking at the hallways.

"Yeah this school is huge and for a second I thought that I was in a giant maze," Cat says, while laughing. Tori laughs along with her and I look at Cat. She's looking at Tori and she has this weird look in her eye and it makes me uncomfortable.

"Yeah Tori got lost but luckily I was there to save her," I say, grabbing Tori's hands. I look at Cat and she sees our intertwined hands. I see a flash of disappointment on her eyes but it's gone in a second.

"Oh how nice…maybe you could save me Tori," Cat says in a sweet seductive voice. She bites her lip and looks at Tori. I tense up and I step in before Tori could answer her.

"Actually Tori and I were heading to first period. We'd love to help you out but we don't want to be late," I say in a fake sweet voice. I put on a smile but on the inside I was shooting daggers at Cat's head.

"Jade come on don't be silly we have plenty of time, we can help Cat find her class." Tori says, looking at me.

"If I'm bothering you guys I can just leave I don't want to make you guys late," Cat says, with a frown but Tori cuts in before Cat could walk away.

"No it's fine. Don't listen to Jade she's just being a gank. Come on, we'll help you find your class," Tori says and we walk to the choir room, which happens to be Cat's first period.

It's a short walk to the class and during the whole time, I was watching the way Cat looks at Tori. I can see her smile grow wide whenever Tori laughs at something she says and I can see her cheeks go red whenever Tori accidentally touches her. Seeing all of this makes me sick and I just want to throw up. Cat's looking at Tori like she's some sort of super model and it's making me want to push her off of a high building.

"Isn't that right Jade?" Tori asks looking at me with a smile and I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Tori looks at me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask, looking at Tori.

"I was just telling Cat about that time we went to Kenan Thompson's party. Remember that?" Tori asks, with a smile and I shake my head.

"Oh yeah I remember that, yeah that was fun," I say, clearing my throat.

"Well since you guys like parties, I should tell you guys that I'm having one tonight. My parents aren't home, lots of people will be there, you guys should come," Cat says, looking at Tori with hopeful eyes.

"Oh yeah that sounds cool. Yeah we'll be there. What time should we come?" Tori asks and I shake my head.

"The party starts at five, I'll text you the address," Cat says then they exchange numbers and the fact that Tori has her number now makes me feel uneasy.

"Sweet, I will see you later Cat," Tori says with a smile.

"Bye," Cat says and she waves at Tori but she doesn't look at me. I roll my eyes and groan when she enters her classroom.

"Wow I'm excited, were going to a party aren't you excited?" Tori asks, with a smile and I sigh out loud.

"Yeah I guess," I say, looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong Jade, you don't seem happy at all," Tori says, looking at me with concern and worry.

"It's just that…I thought we were going to have a date night. You know, I thought it was just going to be you and I tonight?" I say, with a soft voice.

I was hoping that we wouldn't go to this party because I wanted to spend some alone time with Tori but now that Cat has invited us to some party, I knew that I couldn't have any alone time. So of course, I wasn't happy about this.

"Oh I'm sorry Jade, I really want to go to this party. I promise I will make it up to you," Tori says, grabbing both of my hands. She looks at me with pouty eyes and I sigh out loud. _I can't say no to those I eyes. _I think to myself and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, we can go to the party but do we have to be around Cat?"

"Yes, she's the one who invited us. Do you not like Cat or something?" Tori asks, with her eyebrows raised and I shake my head.

"No, not at all, she's too…ditzy," I say, trying to find the right word to use and Tori rolls her eyes.

"I don't think she's ditzy. I think she's really sweet actually," Tori says and it makes my blood boil when she calls Cat "sweet".

"Of course you think she's sweet. She was all over you, I should have known that you would like that kind of attention," I say and Tori looks at me with confusion.

"Jade what are you talking about?" she asks and I explode with anger.

"I'm talking about Cat! The way she was looking at you, You didn't see it but I did! Tori she wants you and you're too blind to see it," I say with anger rising in my voice.

"Jade are you…you jealous?" Tori asks, with a smile and I roll my eyes.

"No I'm not and this isn't funny! You shouldn't be smiling, I'm being serious here. I think she has a crush on you," I say, was becoming frustrated because Tori wasn't listening to me. I was not jealous, I'm _never_ jealous. Other people get jealous but I don't.

"I think you're jealous and I think it's cute," Tori says, laughing at me and I cross my arms in an angry fashion. "Oh come on Jade, you're being ridiculous. We don't even know her, just please give her chance, please for me?" she asks in a soft voice and that's all it took for me to give in. I look into her eyes and once again I'm doing something I don't want to do because I'm in love.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance," is all I say and Tori wraps me up in a giant hug.

"And besides even if she does like me, you have nothing to worry about because my heart will always belong to you," Tori says in a whisper and I can't stop the huge smile that forms on my face.

* * *

**Jade**

**(2013)**

"Tori are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah I promise that this is going to be fun and if you feel uncomfortable we can leave."

"You promise?" I ask, looking at Tori with a raised eyebrow.

"I promise," Tori says, with a genuine smile.

We just parked outside of Cat's house and sure enough there was a party going on. Loud pop music was blasting through the house that can be heard from outside and strobe lights were flashing through the windows. I look at Cat's house and the outside looked pretty decent.

The house was white, with blue windows and had a beautiful garden in the front. It was a two story house and there were windows in every room. It was a nice house.

"Come on, let's go," Tori says, in an excited voice. We open the car doors and we walk up to the front door. Tori grabs my hand and looks at me with a smile.

"I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun," she says with a radiant smile and I smile back but I frown when she looks away.

I'm happy to see that Tori is excited about all of this but at the same, I really didn't want to be here. I just had a bad feeling about all of this. I trusted Tori but I could never trust Cat, she wanted Tori and that is why I didn't want to be here. I would rather be at home watching romantic comedies and I loathe romantic comedies. But I came here because of Tori; if she wanted to come here then I would too. If this makes her happy then it's worth it. I think to myself and I ring the doorbell.

"Tori! Jade, you guys made it! " Cat exclaims. She looks at Tori and her smile grows wide but when she looks at me her smile falters a little. "'I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Yeah I bet you're so glad that Tori could make it," I mutter under my breath, Tori looks at me and nudges my shoulder.

"Be nice," she says into my ear and I sigh out loud.

"Why don't you guys come in?" Cat asks and we walk in.

Loud pop music blasts through the speakers and strobe lights flash across my face, which makes it hard for me to see. I look at what must be the living room, where people I've never seen before are dancing like crazy. I look over at Tori and she has a huge smile on her face.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back and please be nice to Cat. Just give her a chance," Tori whispers, into my ear. She walks away and I'm left alone with Cat. I look at Cat and I remember Tori's words.

_Be nice to Cat. Just give her a chance._ Maybe I should try and at least find out more about her before I judge her; I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. If I'm doing this I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because of Tori.

"So Cat….where are your parents?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't like you," she says in a bitter voice. "I think you're a freak and I honestly don't know what Tori sees in you," she says and I explode with anger.

"I may be a freak but at least I'm not a bitch who tries to steal people's girlfriends," I say, with anger in my voice. Cat laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, I don't plan on stealing Tori. No, I'm just waiting for her to realize that you're not the one for her and then she'll come crawling to me," Cat says, in a bitter tone and I shake my head. "Once she realizes that she doesn't love you, I'll have her all to myself."

"You wish, I know for a fact that Tori loves me and she would never go out with someone like you," I say, with anger and hatred in my voice.

"Are you sure about that? Because it seemed like Tori was really anxious to come here," Cat says, with an evils smirk and it makes my blood pressure rise.

"Look if you try to touch my girl I will-"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Tori asks, cutting me off. She came back with a drink in her hand and she looks at me with a smile.

"Oh nothing…hey you want to dance?" Cat asks, in a sweet voice and I look at her with wide eyes. _I_ _know she's not going to-_

"Sure! Come on Jade, dance with me!" Tori exclaims, in a happy tone.

"I'm not sure Jade wants to join in. She told me that dancing isn't her thing, isn't that right Jade?" Cat says, looking at me with an evil smirk. She winks at me and I watch as she leads Tori into the living room.

The song Alive by Krewella comes on through the speakers and I watch in disgust, as Cat leads Tori to the dance floor. She grabs her and I watch as she slowly starts to grind on Tori. I grit my teeth in anger and my knuckles ball up into fists. Cat grabs Tori by the waist and she has a seductive look in her eye. Tori is dancing and she doesn't even see what Cat is trying to do, she doesn't know that Cat is not as innocent as she claims to be. I look at her and she gives me an evil smirk, she lowers her hand down to Tor's thighs and that's when I lose it.

"HEY!" I yell out in anger. I walk over to where Tori is and I move into the big crowd. I don't even say sorry to the people I bump into because I don't care about them. All I care about is Tori and I grab her arm then I look over at Cat, with anger in my eyes. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL!" I yell, out in anger. I look at Cat and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, Tori when you finally realize that your girlfriend is a _freak_, I'll be happy to take her place," Cat says and she rolls her eyes at me before walking away. I turn around to look at Tori with an angry glare.

"Do you still think she's sweet?" I ask, in a sarcastic voice. I turn to walk away but Tori grabs my arm before I could walk away.

"Jade please! Wait I'm sorry, I won't talk to her anymore, just please don't hate me. Please," Tori says, in a soft voice. She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes and all the anger I had, disappears when I look into her eyes. I let out a sigh and I run my fingers through my hair.

"I could never hate you Tori and I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to…I just…I'm trying to…I c-can't-"

"Hey Jade, look at me," Tori says, cutting me off. I was a stuttering mess and I was angry, you would be too if you just saw the person you love dancing with someone else. Tori grabs my cheeks and kisses me on the lips. She pulls away and then she looks into my eyes.

"I'm yours."

* * *

_**Can you spell drama? Lol, I had to have some Cori in this chapter because I really like that ship. But anyway let me know what you guys think. Team Jade or Team Cat? Thank you for reading :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please don't hate me, is all I have to say. **_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

(2013)

Jade

"Hey Jade look at me," Tori says, cutting me off. I was a stuttering mess and I was angry, you would be too if you saw the person you love dancing with someone else. Tori grabs my cheeks and kisses me on the lips. She pulls away and then she looks into my eyes.

"I'm yours," she says and it makes my heart skip a thousand beats. She smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Come on, let's get out of here," she whispers into my ear and I smile.

Tori leads the way to the door and I follow right behind her. We are almost out the door but I turn around to see an angry auburn haired girl staring at us. I raise my eyebrow and this time it's my turn to give her an evil smirk. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, before walking away, with anger. I only smile at this and I walk out the door.

Tori and I walk to my car, with our fingers intertwined and I open the car door for her. I get in and sit in the driver's side, then I turn around to look at Tori.

"I am so sorry I yelled, I guess…I was a _little_ jealous but I promise it won't happen again. I'm just going to take you home so we can forget about this okay?" I say, looking at Tori with a serious face. I'm about to start the car but Tori grabs my hand before I could do anything. I look at her in confusion and she bites her lip.

"Actually….I-I want to go to your house, if that's okay with you?" She asks, in a shy voice and a smile forms on my lips.

* * *

(2013)

Jade

Fire and sparks course through my veins as Tori's lips touch mine. Her lips are pressed against mine and our tongues dance around each other. We kiss for what feels like hours and it's only a matter of time before Tori lays me down on my bed.

Tori asked me if we could go to my house and I said yes, of course. Once we entered my house, it was impossible for us to keep our hands off of each other. I was thankful that my mom was still out of town because that meant that I had the house to myself. I was glad too because I could tell this was going to be one of those nights where Tori wanted to go all the way.

All my thoughts on anything else disappear and my mind is only focused on Tori, as she kisses me down my neck. I try to move my hand and touch her pants but she stops me with her hand. I look at her and raise my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I ask, with concern.

"Nothing, you don't have to do anything for me. Tonight's all about you," she says, looking into my eyes. She starts to kiss me down on my neck and at the same time she starts to unbutton my shirt.

I knew why she was doing this. After the whole fight with Cat, I felt insecure. But now Tori was here to remind me that I was the only one she loved. That's why tonight was going to be my night. As Tori pull off my shirt and bra, I try to place my hand on Tori's shirt but she slaps my hand away.

"No touching, I'm in control this time," Tori says, giving me serious look.

"But Tori I want to- oh Jesus!" I stopped what I had to say because Tori put her mouth on top of my right nipple and I scream because Tori's lips feels _amazing_.

As she continues to suck on my breasts, I feel her hands go down to my pants. She pulls down my zipper and I feel her hand rub against my most delicate area.

"T-Tori…please…" I say, as several moans escape through my mouth. "Please…stop teasing…" I say, whining because Tori was driving me wild. Tori was being tease and I was becoming frustrated because I _really _needed this.

"I love it when you beg.." Tori says, in a seductive voice. She takes off my pants and I lay on my bed with only my underwear on. Tori continues to suck on my breasts and while she does this, I can feel her fingers go inside me.

"Oh my- T-Tori…!" I yell out in ecstasy.

"I'm guessing you like that?" Tori asks, looking at me with lust in her eyes.

"Yes…I-I like it a lot….please don't stop!" I yell out, several moans escape from my mouth, as Tori moves her fingers in and out at a rapid pace. "Oh shi-…I'm so close…" I yell, as I feel myself about to come down. Since I can't move my hands, I wrap my arms around Tori's back. I hold on to her back so tightly that I'm pretty sure I left scratch marks. Tori kisses me on the neck and that's when I crash.

"Oh my-…T-Tori!" I scream out in pleasure, as I come down.

"I love you," Tori says, in a soft sincere soft. Her hand is on my cheek and I look into her eyes.

"I love you too," I say, with a smile. For several minutes we just stare into each other's eyes and that was when I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

* * *

(2013)

Tori

I woke up to an empty bed. Jade and I slept together in her room last night, but when I woke up she was nowhere to be found. There was no note, card, flowers or any explanation. There was nothing but an empty bed.

At first I thought that she was in her art room or in the kitchen but when I looked into those rooms, she wasn't there. I was confused but I figured that Jade had something important to do so I decided to give her some space.

I called Trina and asked her to take me home. She picked me up and I got ready for school. I put on a white shirt, with white pants, and my red letterman jacket. Once I put on my red PF Flyers, I grabbed some toast and drove to school.

The first thing I did when I walked into school was that I looked for Jade. I didn't see her at her locker so I walked over to mine and got my stuff for my class. I figured that Jade was busy with something and that she would be running late so I didn't worry too much.

I thought that she would at least be here by second period but when it was almost the end of seventh period, I became extremely worried. Jade left this morning and now she wasn't at school. I was angry because it was our anniversary and I wanted her to be here with me. But at the same time, I was worried because I had no clue is she was okay or not.

School had ended and I was getting my stuff from my locker, that's when I saw Trina walk by. I grab her shoulder and she looks at me with confusion.

"What?!" She yells at me in an angry tone, but I ignore her bad attitude.

"Have you seen Jade? I'm worried, it's our anniversary and I haven't seen her all day," I say, with worry in my voice. Trina sighs and touches my arm.

"Tori just calm down. I know you're worried but I promise you that Jade hasn't forgotten about your anniversary. I know just as well as you do that Jade loves you, so don't worry about it," Trina says, with a smile. I smile back and she walks away before I could say anything. When Trina walks away, I pull out phone and dial Jades number. It rings three times but Jade doesn't answer, so I leave a message.

"Hey Jade it's me. I haven't seen you all day and I just wanted to see if you're okay. So please call me when you get this message. Happy anniversary, I love you," I say. I hang up and look at my phone in disappointment.

"What kind of girlfriend doesn't show up for her own anniversary?" I hear someone say. I turn around and see Cat standing behind me with a smile on her face. She's wearing blue shorts, with a white shirt and blue converse. "It sounds like Jade doesn't care. Now you see if _I _was you're girlfriend I wouldn't forget about our anniversary," Cat says, in a seductive tone. She moves closer to me and grabs both of my hands.

"Look Cat, you're nice and all but you know I'm with Jade. I know she's not here right now but I do know that she loves me," I say, trying to remove my hands away from cat but she only she only moves me closer to her. Now her hands were on my hips and I was feeling very uncomfortable.

"If she loves you, she would be here right now," Cat says and even though I don't want to be with Cat, I can't but feel that she has a point. _Why wasn't Jade here? Why isn't she here with me? What was more important than our anniversary?_

"She's probally busy, I'm pretty sure that Jade wouldn't forget," I say, trying to defend Jade. "You're really nice Cat, but I'm in love with Jade. I'm sorry," I say.

"When are you going to realize that Jade doesn't care about you the way I do?" Cat says and I sigh.

I was in love with Jade but at the same time I didn't want to hurt Cat. Despite what she did to Jade, I still don't like to break people's heart. This wasn't going to be easy; I had to just tell her the truth.

"Look Cat, we can't be toget…mmm!" I yell out, in surprise. I was going to tell her that I loved Jade but before I could do anything, Cat grabs my neck and her lips were on mine.

* * *

(2013)

Jade

_"Hey Jade it's me. I haven't seen you all day and I just wanted to see if you're okay. So please call me when you get this message. Happy anniversary, I love you."_

I smile to myself as I turn off my phone and put it back in my pocket. I had just arrived at school and I was in the parking lot when Tori called me. I listened to hear message and it brought a smile one my face.

I knew that Tori was worried because I wasn't there when she woke up and I didn't go to school but I did it for a really good reason. I woke up early to buy decorations for our surprise date and all day I've been decorating my house, so that everything would be perfect.

I bought heart shaped balloons and I bought red roses just for Tori. I set up the table in the kitchen and I tried my best at cooking spaghetti. I also put a trail of rose petals that led to my bedroom. That is where I was going to give her the necklace. It was a gold necklace and it had the letter "J" on it. I worked real hard on everything and I was hoping that Tori would like it.

All I needed to do was go inside and pick up Tori but there was one more thing that I needed to get before I went inside. I reach over in the backseat and pick up the single red rose I bought for Tori. I smelled it and smiled to myself before I got out of the car.

_Here we go. I hope she likes it._ I think to myself and I sigh before I walk into Hollywood Arts. I can't help but smile to myself as I walk to Tori's locker but my heart stops when I see Tori.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell out in shock. I expected to see Tori alone by her locker but I did not expect to see what I just saw.

"Jade, it's not what it looks like! Just please-"

"Not what it looks like? Really Tori? How could you do this to me? Why were you kissing her?!" I yell out, in anger. I walked in and my heart broke when I saw Tori kissing Cat on the lips, I just couldn't believe what I just saw.

"Jade please, I'm sorry! Just please let me explain!" Tori says, in a pleading voice. She has a sad look on her face and she tried to touch my hand but I pushed her away.

"Do you….you know why I wasn't there when you woke up? Do you know why I didn't show up at school today? It's because I was trying to surprise you. I cooked dinner, bought flowers and I even skipped school. I did everything _for you_ and this is how you repay me?" I say, pointing at Cat. Tears start to fall from my face and anger starts to course through my veins.

"Jade please! Listen I didn't mean to….it's not what it seems-"

"Yeah and you're not what you seemed either. You know….I-I thought you loved me," I say, looking Tori straight in the eye. "But I guess I was wrong. Happy Anniversary!" I yell at her and you can hear the hurt in my voice. I scream at her and throw the rose on the ground before I walk away with tears in my eyes.

"Jade no! Please don't go!" Tori screams, at me but I don't listen. I continue to walk away.

"Let her go, she wasn't worth it anyway. Now you have me," I hear Cat say and that makes me want to cry even harder.

"You know what? Fuck you!" I hear Tori yell at Cat and then I hear a loud smack. I'm guessing Tori slapped Cat and that makes me feel a little bit better but I'm still dying inside.

"Jade wait up!" Tori yells. She was chasing after me but I continue to walk away until I get in my car. I start the car and I'm about to drive away but Tori knocks on my window and I look at her.

"Jade please, listen to me. I love you," Tori says, trying to stop me from leaving but I punch the gas pedal and drive away before Tori could stop me.

I don't know where I was going but I didn't care. I just needed to get away from this place. I needed some time to think and clear my head. Anger and pain was the only thing I felt right now, I just couldn't believe Tori would do this to me.

_I thought she loved me. We shared a lot with each other. All those memories, did they mean nothing to Tori? Was all of this was a lie? Did she even care about me? Does she even love me?_

I think to myself, all of these bad thoughts were running through my head and there was one question that I didn't want to ask myself but I knew that the question was unavoidable.

_Was Tori in love with Cat?_

I didn't even want to know the answer to that question because it would literally kill me if the answer was yes. But thinking on it, I ask myself_, could she be in love with her? Was there a possibility? No, she can't be. She said she was in love with me. But she was kissing Cat, surely that means she loves her right?_

All these thoughts were confusing me and I couldn't focus anymore. I was picturing Tori kissing Cat and it made me even angrier._ This can't be happening! _I think to myself and I only drive faster. I sigh in frustration and my bag falls down on the car floor.

"Shit!" I curse to myself and I keep on hand on the steering wheel as I use my other hand to pick up my bag. I set my bag back on the driver's seat and I'm about to put both hands back on the wheel but something stops me. The necklace I had gotten for Tori fell out of my bag and I pick it up. I look at it and all the anger I had disappears.

_What the hell am I doing? I know Tori, she loves me. She may have kissed Cat but I know she didn't want to. She wouldn't do it on purpose. I know Tori and I know she wouldn't hurt me on purpose, not like this._

I was angry and I felt hurt but at the end of the day, I knew that Tori loves me and I knew she wouldn't hurt me like this on purpose. I was going to go back and talk to her, I needed to make things right. _I can't live without her. I need her._

I'm about to turn around and go back for Tori but all of a sudden glass shatters through the windows. Bits of glass cut through my face and I feel a sharp pain go through my entire body. Somehow I ended up becoming unconscious and Tori's smile is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

* * *

_**Do you guys hate me? Lol, find out what happens next in the next chapter and who else is happy that Cat got slapped in the face? Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I love this story and i'm sad that it has to end. So I would like to thank all my reviews. Seriously you guys are funny and awesome. Thank you so much and I hope you guys liked this story as much as I did. **

**Chapter 9 :)**

* * *

**(2026)**

**Tori**

The doctors said that it was a car crash. Jade wasn't paying attention; she ran a red light and got hit by another car. The car hit her on the driver's side and she had cuts all over her body from the glass. She was unconscious and she was taken to the hospital. I was still at school when I got a call from Jades mom. She told me that Jade was in the hospital and I drove there so I could comfort her. I arrived at the hospital and rushed into the room where Jade was but when I got there, it was too late.

Jade was dead.

I walked right in and her hear flat line. I held her hand and cried because I knew that I wouldn't feel the warmth of her hand anymore. I cried because she was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. It came as a shock; I just wasn't expecting this to happen. I know that everybody has to die but this happened way too fast. One minute Jade is saying she loves me and in the next, she's gone.

Her whole body and soul decayed and apart of me died when I saw Jades casket. I went to her funeral and I've never cried so hard in my entire my life until I saw Jade's body. Just seeing Jade's casket in the ground made me shed a thousand tears that were enough to fill an ocean. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and when I went home that day, I tried to hurt myself because I felt so guilty.

Jade died and it was my entire fault. If I hadn't kissed Cat we wouldn't have gotten into a fight and Jade would still be here. If I hadn't kissed Cat then we could have gone to London together but we never did. I can't say that it was all Cat's fault because it was also my fault too. Jade told me to stay away from her, she warned me about her.

_But did I listen to her_? No I didn't and now Jade is dead. If I had just listened to Jade then maybe, _maybe_ she would be here with me. I felt responsible for Jade's death and the pain I went through was unbearable. But the worst part wasn't when I lost Jade. The worst part was that I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I would have given up my life just so I could look into those green eyes one more time and say that I was sorry. But I couldn't say I was sorry and that only made me experience more pain. I wanted to stop the pain so I did what any body would do.

I overdosed on some pills to stop the pain. I passed out on the floor and Trina found me in the bathroom. I went to the hospital and for a second I thought I was going to see Jade again but I didn't. I didn't die and I took that as a sign that it wasn't my time yet. That night when I got home I cried because of how stupid I was. I tried to go to sleep but I would only wake up with tears in my eyes. I remember Trina had to hold me until I fell asleep. Trina and both of my parents tired to help me and it took a lot of time.

After Jade was buried it took me three long years to get over it. I'll admit it wasn't easy, it was extremely hard because I had to spend birthdays and Christmases without her. It hurt me when I finally realized that she was gone. I knew she was dead but it didn't really hit me until it was our anniversary. I was supposed to be having the best day ever but I couldn't because she wasn't here with me. Jade wasn't here to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. She wasn't here when I wanted to see her smile. Sometimes I imagined that Jade would walk into the school and kiss me like she used to but I knew that she couldn't. She was no longer with me and I just had to accept that she wasn't coming back.

She was gone and when school ended I decided to get some help. I needed to try and get through this, I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I was willing to give it a try. I started to go to therapy and that helped me deal with my feelings. Then I applied to UCLA and that was where I met Sam.

I was 20 years old when I met her and she was in one of my classes. She had blonde hair, with brown eyes and I had a crush on her. It took me forever but I finally found the courage to ask her out. She said yes and we started dating.

I fell in love with her and when I turned 30 I asked her to marry me. She said yes and we've been together for a long time. Sam helped me in my darkest time and some people may call her my rebound but I call her my savior. I was in love with her and I'm happy that she came into my life but at the same time I still miss Jade. Even though I'm with Sam, I can't stop myself from thinking about Jade. When I'm alone or when I see the color green or when someone points at my tattoo, I end up thinking about those memories we ad together. I sometimes wonder what would have happened is she hadn't died. We would have gotten married and my last name would be West instead of Puckett.

Don't get me wrong, I love Sam and she helped me but I still can't forget about Jade. Even when I try my hardest I always end up thinking about what could have been. There is not a day that goes by, where I don't think about Jade. It's hard to forget someone who gave you a lot to remember. We shared a lot together and I spent the best two years of my life with her. We had a lot of memories and I would do anything to relive those memories again

Jade died on our anniversary and so whenever March 27 comes around, I drive to the place where she died. Every time I come up this hill I just stand by the fence and look at the sky. I think about Jade and I imagine Jade is looking down at me with a smile on her face.

I get of my black 2005 Honda and I walk over to the fence. This once was a busy street but overtime it became a large landscape area. It's apart of private property, so I come at night so no can see me. I parked on the grass and I walk over to the wooden fence. The fence was built so no one could enter the land but I don't jump over the fence. I just walk and stare out into the field. I close my eyes and sigh. _It's my entire fault. Why did I have to mess everything up?_ I think to myself and then I hear a familiar voice.

"Tori,"someone says and I open my eyes but I don't see anybody around me."Listen to me Tori, it's not your fault. I love you and you know this. Please don't ever feel like this is y our fault," the voice says and I look up and I'm shocked to see Jade standing in front of me. She was on the other side of the fence and I try to touch her hand. My hand goes through her and I gasp in shock. Instead of feeling her hand, all I felt was cold air.

Jade was here standing in front of me. She had the same dark clothes, same black hair and the same green eyes but she wasn't _really_ here. Her spirit was here but her body and soul where somewhere else. I stare at Jade and she has a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad I get to see one last time before I go," Jade says and tears start to fall down from my face.

"W-Where….are you going?" I ask in a sad tone. Jade doesn't say anything; she just stares at the ground with a frown on her face. "Jade please….I-I'm sorry."

"I know you are and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me to be. And I hope you know that's why I came back. I needed to tell you that I still love you and I probably always will. I know you have Sam she's really nice. I'd just thought I should tell you this so you wouldn't feel guilty anymore," Jade says and I so desperately wanted to go hug her but I couldn't. I look at the ground as several tears run down my face.

"If I could only go back in time….I would have done better. I would have kept all the promises and I would have saved us both," I say.

"No Tori you don't need to do that because I know you love me and I know you feel bad but you have to remember that life still has to go on," Jade says and I only look at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Jade, it's just I can't have you anymore-"

"Hey remember what I said? As long as you this on your wrists you'll always have me. Remember?" Jade says, pointing at my tattoo. Jade holds out her wrist and I hold out mine. Together we make a heart and I smile.

"Just remember Tori, my heart will always belong to you," Jade says and before I could respond, I see Jade's body evaporate into the sky. I'm left alone by the fence and I look into the sky.

"Goodbye Jade," I say in a low whisper and I walk back to my car.

I smile because I could stop hating myself, I could stop living with guilt. Jade said that she still loves me and I know apart of me still loves her. She's not here by my side but she is here in my heart.

Even though it was just for five minutes, I am very happy that I saw Jade again. I saw those eyes and I knew that everything would be okay again. I look at the sky one last time and I smile.

_After all these years I still can't stop thinking about her._ We just had so many good memories together. We had these moments were we would look into each others eyes and we just knew that everything would be okay. There was a time where it would just be the two of us and everything in the world seemed to be okay. But now she's gone and there is nothing I could do about it. I was stupid to have let her go, but then again we've all had that one person we let slip away.

Jade was the one for me and if I could I would go back in time so I don't have to say she was the one that got away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you guys, thank you :)**


End file.
